A New Beginging
by MindSpring
Summary: *COMPLETED* A new season of SSB has begun, but something is blocking it from being the carefree competition it is, something that is proving to be deadly. Politics, intrigue, drama and romance galore! Please read and review!
1. Some Laughs and New Friends

Super Smash Bros Brawl Story

Peach twirled her parasol impatiently. Now, it wasn't like her to be impatient, but the shuttle was late. And Peach _hated _to be late. She peered out from underneath her pink umbrella at the tracks, where nothing was happening. Even the Station Masters and trolley boys were lolling along to destinations slowly, as if the stifling heat had put everyone under a drug. She sighed, and then wandered over to where the rest of the to-be Smashers were sitting on luggage, tails, or each other in the case of Zelda and Link. She looked up. Kirby was floating along dully, trying to reach the highest ledge of the station. Peach put her parasol away and settled down on the bench, where Samus (without her suit, it was just too darn hot) was sitting with her head between her knees.

Samus looked up at Peach, who was sitting with a ram-rod straight spine and resting her hands delicately in her lap. Samus stretched until she heard a slight _pop_ from her back. She looked at the Mushroom Kingdom Princess again. "Peach, I do not get you." The princess inclined her head to Samus and made a soft _hmm? _"It is 90-something degrees and you are wearing arm-length gloves with all your hair down, _and _a thick dress with underskirts! How do you do it?" Everyone looked, because they, too, wanted to know the answer. Peach dimpled slightly and said, "How do you wear that tight suit all day, every day?" Samus started slightly, and then grinned. "Touché." They continued to talk, finding out more about each other.

Mario grinned at his fiancé. He had been in love with her ever since they had grown up together as babies, along with his brother Luigi. Well, maybe not that long ago. When they were teens, definitely. That was also when Luigi had meet Princess Daisy. She was a perfect match for him, her tomboy-eness matching his… not-ness… They loved each other, but she had not been invited to the new Brawl season because of difficulties with her father's health. Peach was Daisy's best friend, but it looked like Peach was going to get along fine with the bounty hunter Samus. Mario settled back onto his luggage, only to be jerked forward by a yelp and a growl. Mario looked back to see Fox rubbing his tail and frowning. "Whoops. Sorry there!" Fox mumbled forgiveness.

Peach and Samus talking, Zelda and Link snuggling, and Kirby and Meta Knight seeing who could float the closest to the ceiling. It was the perfect picture of boredom and new friendships.

Pikachu was getting drowsy. It looked around for somewhere comfy to nap. It finally decided on Wolf's tail, where it curled up immediately and fell right to sleep. Wolf grumbled as he tried to slide his tail out from underneath the mouse Pokémon's body, but to no avail. He finally just left it there and sighed, putting his head in his paws.

Snake looked at his watch. "Wasn't the shuttle supposed to arrive forty-five minutes ago?" Ganondrof stopped his pacing and looked at the spy and rolled his eyes. And what was with Zelda and Link lately? Honestly, at least Peach and Mario weren't as… public with their infatuation with each other. Ganondrof leaned on a tall stone pillar and sighed. This was taking to long. If only Zelda hadn't taken his magic away when she banished him, he could speed it up. He looked over at her. No, she looked to busy to grant anyone magic right now.

Lucas and Ness were busy playing a version of tag and hide-and-seek. Their yells were the only noise on the empty platform. Nana and Popo looked on, curious, until Ness thumped Popo lightly on the head and said, "TAG! You're IT!" Popo looked at Ness, who looked at Lucas, who looked at Nana, who blushed. Then, as if by an unspoken signal, they all ran as fast as they could away from Popo, who ran after Lucas. The shouts and yelps of surprise made Peach giggle, and everyone else watch the game. Kirby then decided to float in, and soon, Toon Link and Pit put down their swords and ran to join the game. The air was ringing with shouts of "No FAIR! No flying 'lowed!" and "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

Peach watched with a bemused expression on her face. She loved watching children play, by themselves and with others. She wished she had a camera. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nana shrieked and tripped on Wolf's tail, which was on the ground. Wolf whipped his tail up, waking up Pikachu, who gave a small shock to Wolf (on accident). Wolf yelped, and Falco started to laugh, until Wolf punched him on the wing (dead wing?). Falco fell off the bench onto Yoshi's tail. Yoshi was sleeping underneath the bench and so when he got up, the bench flipped over, knocking Wolf and Fox onto the ground. Fox landed on one of Red's Poké Balls, which opened and revealed Charizard. Who immediately proceeded to fly up with Fox unwillingly taking a ride. Red stood up and tried to call Charizard back, but it didn't work. So Zelda stood up to get the Pokémon back, but in doing so, Link lost his balance and fell, looking stunned.

Samus and Peach looked at each other with the same frozen expression of amusement on their faces, until Samus broke it with loud peals of laughter, and Peach joined in with her small giggles. Soon Captain Falcon began to guffaw. Nana, who had hidden behind Peach's skirt because she was terrified of Wolf, started laughing shyly. They were all still laughing when Zelda helped an angry Fox down from the back of Charizard, and Red sheepishly called the Pokémon back. Soon everyone was laughing. A lot, and they couldn't stop until Kirby and Meta Knight, who had apparently been shouting "TRAIN!" for the last five minutes, came down and shouted it together. Everyone froze, until Marth said "_Finally!_" From there, it was again ensuing chaos as the Smashers scrambled to gather luggage, parasols, and packs before all of the good spots were taken next to the windows.

Wolf felt a tug on his tail as he was waiting in line. He looked down, and saw Nana looking sheepishly up at him. He raised his eyebrows. She was just so _small_, he couldn't even imagine her and her brother fighting against people like him and Bowser… He shook his head, then said, "Yeah?" Nana blushed, said, "Sawwy, mester, 'bout you're tail," then looked down. Wolf still scared her. Wolf laughed, then kneeled down and said softly, so as not to frighten her, "Don't worry about it. It loosened everyone up and gave us all some good laughs!" She grinned. Then took his giant paw in her small hand. He was surprised, but didn't pull away. In fact he swung her up onto his shoulders, making her laugh with delight. Peach was helping the smaller Smashers get seats on the train when she saw Wolf swing Nana up. She smiled. This might be a very fun year at the Smash Mansion.


	2. Roommate Dissapointment

CHAPTER TWO

Snake heaved his luggage onto the first class cabin in which the Smashers would all be traveling in for the next six hours. He groaned; six hours with these people? Insane. What was even more insane was that he had accepted to do this. He looked around at his fellow team mates for the year, sitting down on the leather chairs and turning to neighbors to talk. The veteran fighters were reliving the funniest moments of the previous season, while the newer ones (excluding Snake, of course) were sitting quietly, looking at the returning fighters with awe sketched all over their faces. Snake sighed and sat down at the back of the cabin, away from everyone.

Peach sat down next to Samus and across from Mario and Luigi near the front. She loved doing this with people; taking trips and talking and making friends… And she would be the first to admit that she was cheesy, but she loved it anyway.

Wolf had put Nana down in the seat next to him (he gave her the window seat, of course) and helped Peach heave Popo into the chair next to Nana. Fox and Falco sat across from them, Falco still rubbing his sore wing.

Pit was helping people put their luggage on the racks above the seats, in return for a few feathers in their faces, which made Yoshi sneeze. Yoshi, Pit, Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link all sat down at the same table and started playing Blackjack. Captain Falcon, Marth, Meta Knight, and Red sat down and started chatting amiably.

Snake was just nodding off when a low, gravelly voice asked, "May I sit here?" Snake looked up to see Ganondorf standing above the empty seat where Snake had his feet up. "Yeah." He moved his feet and sat up.

"Thank you." The elf sat down across from Snake. They sat in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes, until Ganondorf moved, putting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. "What do you think of all this business?" Snake looked over at him, and then looked out of the window again. "Stupid." Ganondorf grinned, glad he found another person who really, truly, did not want to be here. "I agree. Also stupid that someone wants us to do a movie-"

"_What_?"

"You did not know this? Yes, well a producer apparently thinks it would be a great idea to do a movie with all of the 'smashers', in their quest to stop evil." Here Ganondorf grimaced and sneered. "And _I_ get the lovely honor of being the evil one." He shook his head and spat, "Always."

Snake said, "Well, I _can't_ be in a movie. If I was, my enemies would know exactly who I am, where I am, and my fighting skills would be revealed!" They heard Link speaking in a low voice and Zelda giggling. "And the fact that _they _are acting like two teens on a date is really bothering me also!"

"Agreed. What is your name, human?"

Snake paused, wondering if he could trust the dark elf. "Snake."

"Well, Snake, looks like we are going to be the only ones with some sense around here."

Snake smiled.

"Good afternoon, Smashers!" a bright, overly-cheery voice chirped. Snake and Ganondorf looked up. A lady who was dressed in a white t-shirts with a high neck-line and sleeves down to her wrists and a white skirt down to her knees. Her pink hair was curly and long, and she had a white cap on her head with the Smash logo printed on it in black. She was carrying a clipboard, and behind her, another woman in the same outfit, except she wore black and her hair was a bright gold. Which, Snake noticed, matched her eyes.

The second woman had her arms crossed and she looked tired and bored, while the first one looked extremely excited and hyper. They were complete opposites, Snake realized.

"So, so, SO sorry about that teensy-weensy little delay back there." She giggled, and Snake rolled his eyes. So did the second woman.

"_Any_way, I have your schedules right here, and- oh! My name is April, and this here-" she gestured behind her- "is Chiarina. And she has your roommates." Chiarina didn't acknowledge her introduction in anyway. She just drifted past April and silently started handing the papers out, swiftly and was finished before April had even started.

Snaked looked at the paper. He chuckled. Some people were not going to be so happy with their roommates.

**ROOMMATES FOR 2008-2009 SMASH SEASON**

**PEACH-SAMUS-ZELDA, ROOM 1**

**FOX-FALCO-WOLF, ROOM 2**

**MARIO-LUIGO-WARIO, ROOM 3**

**LUCARIO-PIKACHU-JIGGLYPUFF, ROOM 4**

**OLIMAR-R.O.B.-SONIC, ROOM 5**

**LINK-PIT-RED, ROOM 6**

**NESS-LUCAS-TOON LINK, ROOM 7**

**MARTH-IKE-META KNIGHT, ROOM 8**

**CAPTIAN FALCON-GANONDORF-SNAKE, ROOM 9**

**DONKEY KONG-DIDDY KONG- MR. GAME AND WATCH, ROOM 10**

**KING DEDEDE- KIRBY- BOWSER, ROOM 11**

**NANA AND POPO- YOSHI, ROOM 12**

Shrieks of delight and small groans of despair filled the cabin. April looked on, a huge grin on her face, while Chiarina sighed. Ganondorf looked at the sheet. "Argh. Falcon. Just our luck, eh?" Snake peered over the seat at Falcon, who had the same look of anguish etched on his face that Ganondorf had. Snake chuckled again. "Yeah, and his too." Ganondorf checked over his shoulder, and laughed. "It will be an interesting year, then, won't it?"


	3. An Sapphire Mystery

CHAPTER THREE

Ike was sitting in his room. It was a really nice room, too, better than he had ever had. It had three beds (pillows and mattresses stuffed with down), bookcases filled with books and notebooks in every language you could imagine, (including Elfish and even Twi'leki, whatever the heck _that_ was) a small telescope, paintings, and tall windows overlooking the frozen lake. Ike shivered and got up to close the window. He looked around the room again. Warm, homey, and luxurious, with an amazing master bath! He sat down in the window seat, and took out the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He frowned, annoyed that his roommates, Marth and Meta Knight, had not come yet. April, the bubbly caretaker, had sent back word from the station that the other shuttle carrying the other 'Smashers', (as she called them,) had been extremely late because it had to go through Sarasaland to get to the station and had been blocked because the whole country was in mourning… Ike's shuttle had been right on time, and had arrived here, at the Smash Mansion, thirty minutes ago. True, he didn't know what the shuttle was and had been very suspicious of it, until Diddy Kong had butted him on. Ike rubbed his sore back. At least it hadn't been the bigger of the two monkeys, Donkey Kong.

As soon as he had thrown his luggage on the holder and sat down on the leather seats, Ike had fallen asleep and the seven hours had flown by. Ike had to take three two-hour wagon rides from drunk gypsies to get to the station. He had been shaken awake by April, who looked rather annoyed, her smile strained. The shuttles were supposed to arrive within minutes of each other, but now the second one carrying both of Ike's roommates was going to be at least an hour late. _And _they had all that press to get through when they arrived at the station, so that's _another_ thirty minutes to wait. Ike grumbled. He _hated_ waiting.

His stomach growled. Ike glanced at the beautifully constructed oak grandfather clock. It was ten o'clock, which was apparently time for a snack here. He scrambled off the window seat and out of the door. He looked left and right, confused. "Erm…. _Crap_…."

"Need help finding the kitchens, Master Ike?" Ike started and turned. A little man was standing right there dressed in all white with a polite smile on his round face. Ike put his hand behind his head. "Um, yeah, if you don't mind." The little man bowed and said, "Very well. Right this way, Master Ike."

_Master_. Ike smiled. He had always been the one to say Master. It was a nice change, for once. The little man started walking away very fast to the direction of the dining hall. They passed other dormitories, the Weaponry, the Training Area, the Grand Hall, a ballroom, several staircases, the library, a games room, a movie theater, a bowling alley, a pool, a greenhouse, _and _the Garage in complete and total silence before walking into a large, warm, and brightly lit kitchen.

The little man turned, said, "Wait for Kirly," and left. Before Ike could say another word, a large woman appeared in front of him. She had a round, chubby face that was bright red and covered in a light smattering of flour. Her hair was tied back underneath a brightly colored bandana. Ike could only assume that this woman was Kirly.

Kirly's smile was huge. She beamed at Ike as she set the heavy copper kettle she was carrying on the fire. "Well, lad, what do you want? We serve anythin' and everythin', as long as we have the ingredients!" He looked surprised, and then asked, "What can I have? I'm not that hungry," he added quickly, to cover up a gigantic growl from his stomach. Kirly's laugh matched her exterior: loud and cheery. She poked in the stomach with the wooden spoon she picked up.

"Och, now lad, I am not going to let you get away with tha' lie! Just a little snack, then, to quiet tha' stomach before bed?" Ike paused, and than smiled. "Ah, now, _there _it is!" Kirly boomed, making the boy grin and say, "Yeah, that sounds good." Kirly turned and clapped. Two apprentices, a boy and a girl, popped up from where they had been dozing. "Michael, get Master Ike a drink." The boy bowed and hurried to a refrigerator and started pulling out a selection of drinks. "Lyssa, help me prepare a small Shepard's pie. Cut the vegetables, and the meat, make the potatoes. Got it?" Lyssa gave her master a shy nod of her head. "Well, then, get to it!" Kirly boomed. The girl looked taken aback, then she bowed and scampered off to gather the utensils and ingredients.

Kirly set to making the crust, while Michael balanced a tray on his arm and walked to Ike, setting it down on the counter. "We have milk; water; orange, grape, apple, grapefruit, pomegranate, and pineapple juices; tea, and coffee," he said in one breath, gasping at the end. He gave Ike a curious glance over. Unnerved by the stare, Ike asked for milk and quietly sipped it, watching the cooks work. Rolling, kneading, chopping, and simmering soon released all sorts of smells into the air.

"So, Master Ike, where ya from?" Kirly asked, pouring the meat into a pan to simmer.

"From Elibe. I served under Princess Elincia, as her General, for a while."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes. One sister, Mist.'

Kirly continued to quiz him until the pie was ready. With a flourish, she took it from the oven and set it down in front of Ike. Michael refilled his glass as Lyssa cut the pie into four equal pieces and served Ike first, then Kirly, followed by Michael and then at last, herself. They all dug in, talking and enjoying themselves.

After his delicious pie was nothing more than a few crumbs on his plate, Ike glanced at the clock. It was 10:45. Kirly checked a monitor on the wall, which showed all of the Smashers. The majority of the pictures were dark. Kirly sighed. "Ay, still not here." She yawned. "Master Ike, you'd best be getting' to bed. You'll have a long day tomorrow even if you do get some rest." For some reason, her face darkened slightly, then brightened again. "Lyssa will escort you back to your room. Michael, put that soup on the fire, then set out bowls, cups, spoons, and put water in every cup. When they get here, they might be hungry. G'night, Master Ike."

He nodded, suddenly sleepy. "Good night. And thank you all for the meal." He was full and content.

"This way, sir." He turned and saw Lyssa bowing to him. Ike noticed her features for the first time. She had curly, glossy brunette hair tied back into a braid that swung below her waist. A soft face was intensified by her sharp cheekbones. Big eyes the color of sapphires, irises ringed in black. She was wearing the traditional apprentice's garb, a simple blue dress with a white apron thrown over it. She blushed underneath his gaze.

Lyssa turned and started to walk. When Ike didn't follow, she touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Uh, sir?" He started to walk behind her, into the darkened hall. They heard Kirly chuckle as they left.

The elaborate furnishings and designs of the mansion held no interest for Ike when Lyssa was guiding him back to his empty room. Her hair, her eyes, all looked so familiar… maybe he was imagining things, but he could have sworn that he'd seen her before… Somewhere. He just couldn't remember.

Lyssa, on the other hand, knew exactly who he was and where he was from. She would have to be more careful, or she might be discovered. She shivered, and it wasn't from the drafty hall, either. Being discovered so early was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Lyssa!" her pager yelled, making them both jump. She scrambled to grab it. "Yes, Michael?"

"April just called in. They are on their way right now. So Kirly wants you to be in the grand hall when they come. She said to apologize to Master Ike, he'll have to find his way back to his room on his own. Just point him in the direction." There was a brief static noise as Michael hung up. Lyssa frowned, sucking on her lower lip. "Okay, then. I guess we are changing directions a little," she explained as she led Ike down a stone spiral staircase. "Watch your step, now. I have fallen who knows how many times on this stupid thing." Lyssa gave a nervous giggle.

"_Where _have I seen you before?" Ike burst out, not bothering to keep his voice down, even though it echoed throughout the hall.

"Master Ike, please! Keep quiet, we should not wake the other Smashers!" She looked extremely worried, glancing around as though she was being watched.

"Oh well! I have to know! The hair, _the eyes_-"

"Master Ike, I implore you! Keep quiet!"

"NO!"

She flew back and gasped. Her face hardened. "Your room is number eight, on the right, down this hall. Goodnight, sir." She turned and started to walk briskly away.

"But-"

"_Goodnight, sir._"

He stared, aghast, at her retreating figure. He had definitely never spoken to anyone higher ranked than him like that when he had been in service. He would have gotten his head sliced off for sure! With that tone, she sounded like someone who had always given orders, never taken.

He remembered.

Many years ago, when he was a very young boy, at about seven or so, he saw a prisoner of war being led to the General's tent on foot. He was a handsome man, dressed in the full royal battle regalia of Elibe's most feared enemy, Powdra. He was the Prince of the Powdra provinces, and he had his wife by his side.

Who was holding a child in her lap. A child with brown hair and emerald eyes, ringed with black.

The wife had stared at Ike and his father, sensing mercy, seeing forgiveness, silently begging them for help. But they didn't.

Ike stood outside of his room, a hundred different feelings washing through him, until he finally turned into his room with a heavy heart and his feet dragging. He fell upon his soft bed, still fully dressed, and let the pent-up exhaustion sweep through him. He was asleep in seconds, and would remain so until the first rays of sunrise peeked through the frosted windows at him.


	4. Press, Tears, and Some Curious Glances

CHAPTER FOUR

As they approached the final station, Link could only see flashes of light, silhouetting the throngs of paparazzi that were waiting to snatch up the new Smashers as they exited the shuttle.

Link looked around. Almost everyone was looking outside the window, worried expressions frozen. Well, everyone except for Mario and Peach. They were used to it, of course.

Mario and Samus were comforting Peach as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Link was impressed. Had he found out _his _best friend's father had been assassinated and then his best friend was now the king (or queen) and the next target on the list of killers, he would have lost control of his sword.

"Its not fair."

Link looked at Zelda. "What isn't?"

The elf queen nodded her head toward Peach. "That she has to get that news and then almost immediately face the press. They are going to eat that up and mark her out to be cruel and non-caring." Zelda settled back in the chair. "Which, of course, she isn't."

"Okay, everyone." They all looked up. Chiarina was standing at the front of the cabin, looking as calm and collected as when they first got on.

"April is going to go first through the press, to distract them. Then you all will go, I will follow. They will start to ask- no, not ask. More like scream questions at you. And they will take every movement you make as an answer. Do not change your expression, or look at anyone, or twitch. These people are paparazzi, and they can take any of us down with a bad picture or a sentence."

"You speak of them as though they were wild animals."

Chiarina looked at the person who spoke. She smiled a little. "Yes, well, they are very close, Snake. When they smell blood, they swarm." She turned and started to walked away. Chiarina paused, then said over her shoulder, "Before I forget, leave your luggage her. Someone will come and collect them after we leave. If anyone does not want to face the press, you may use this rear exit right here." She tapped the door before leaving the cabin.

Ganondorf smiled at her, and then said to Snake, "Ha, I believe she might like you."

"No, she doesn't. She just thinks I am extremely annoying."

"Or that."

Wolf looked at the sleeping Ice Climbers. He had no idea how to wake them up without them starting a tantrum. He started to shake them awake when Peach swooped down and gently moved Nana into her arms, so that Nana was covering most of Peach's face. She was still crying. Wolf and Peach looked at each other and then he did the same thing to Popo.

April stood at the front, making sure everyone was awake and ready to go. "Everyone ready?" Most of them nodded. She looked around again. "If you want to leave through the back way, please exit now." Snake, Ganondorf, and Meta Knight silently filed through the door. April sighed, freezing her face into a polite smile before her finger pressed the button to open the door.

And it was indeed like a swarm of wild animals.

"OVER HERE, Mario!!"

"Peach! How do you feel about Daisy becoming queen before you?"

"April, where are Snake and Ganondorf?"

"Marth! Smile!"

"Luigi, do you feel you should be with your girlfriend in her time of need?"

"Wolf, this is a side we have never seen before!"

"Red, do you have any more Pokémon with you?"

"Falco, what happened to your wing?"

"Zelda! Link! How long have you two been together?"

"SAMUS! First time ever seen out of your Power Suit, how do you feel?"

"EVERYONE! How do you all feel about the movie-"

On and on and on it went. Microphones were shoved into their faces, cameras were filming them live, and overly tanned reporters trying to get the next 'big thing' before the night was over. Fox's ears were getting flatter and flatter, and Link was holding Zelda closer and closer. Red pulled his cap over his eyes, and Nana was clutching Peach as if she were the only thing holding her to the Earth, staring with wide eyes. Lucas and Ness were following April so closely, they would have tripped her if they walked any faster. Chiarina started to push the Smashers forward gently to get them moving from there frozen states.

The car was there, mercifully, on time and ready to go as soon as they were in. Ganondorf, Snake, and Meta Knight were already on board, waiting. April and Chiarina made sure everyone was on, gave the press one last tight smile, and then they hopped on board and closed the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, the chauffeur was off, speeding down the otherwise quiet country lane.

They were all stunned. Shocked might be a better word for it. None of them, not even the veteran fighters expected that. April and Chiarina and now Ganondorf and Snake knew, of course, but had not yet told the group about the movie. Peach switched Nana from her arm to her hip before wiping her eyes. Popo clutched at Wolf with shaking arms, but those were the only movements the rest of the ride to the Smash Mansion.

After about twenty minutes driving in silence, April finally announced their arrival to the house. The car stopped and they all silently filed off, gazing with tired eyes at their house for the next year.

Castle would be a better word for it then mansion. It looked like an ancient king's old court, carved from marble and overlooking a valley and lake. It had several turrets, more than five floors, and a wide open garden in front and back. It looked formidable and yet, at the same time, more welcoming than the press had been.

Chiarina punched in the code to the front door. It swung silently open, allowing them entry into the grand hall. On the top staircase, a young teen was waiting for them. She bowed.

"Hello, Smashers. Good evening, April, Chiarina."

They both absentmindedly nodded towards the chef's apprentice, filling out forms and locking up for the night.

The girl sighed, and then turned toward the rest of them. "I was told to wait here, on the chance if anyone was hungry or thirsty." She looked around at them. They all looked at each other, and then everyone except for Ganondorf and Snake nodded. They were all going, because they felt closer because of what they have been through in the amount of time that they had all known each other. "Very well. We only have a soup available to eat, but we have drinks aplenty. Follow me, please." She bowed again, and turned down the hall.

Everyone followed, except for the two dressed in black. Ganondorf looked at Snake, and then went to April.

"Ah, excuse me, if we just want to go to our rooms, they would be which way?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall on your right. They are all numbered. Look at your sheet for your room number. It should just open automatically to your touch."

Ganondorf smiled, and then bowed, "Thank you. And good night." He started to walk away, Snake close behind.

Snake was unaware of Chiarina watching him leave, a curious expression on her face until she saw April smiling at her, at which point it disappeared. April chuckled and Chiarina sighed, going to the kitchen for a quick snack.

Soon, all would be still, and silent. But not for long. Why? Breakfast.


	5. Kisses, Pillow Fights, and a New Hairdo

CHAPTER FIVE

Samus, Peach, and Zelda walked down the hall, giggling like mad but trying to cover it up, for the sake of their bleary-eyed teammates.

"Oh, my gosh, that _totally_ reminds of this one time when Mario wanted something to drink, so he went down to the dock to get it and when he came back, he _fell_ and the margarita landed on his head! It all poured down his face and it was _hilarious!_"

More giggles erupted from the girls, but they were quickly silenced by a backwards glare from Falco. The three looked at each other, grinning while laughs were barely contained. Peach let out a small breath, then asked quietly, "Room one, right?"

Samus gasped out, "Yeah."

"Well, how do we open it?" Zelda breathed, examining the door from all angles.

"A gun?"

"Magic?"

"A butt bounce?" Samus asked. Their bodies started shaking with silent laughter. Peach put her hands on her hips and shook her finger at Samus.

"Oh, my God, Peach, you're gonna get us a scolding from Falco!"

"Okay, _seriously!_ How do you open this door?"

They heard a small sigh from behind them. They turned, and saw Link was standing there, watching the girls, shaking his head with his arms on his hips. He reached for Zelda's hand and gave it a small squeeze, which did not escape the attention of Samus and Peach. Ignoring their 'woohoos!', he gently pressed Zelda's hand onto the door panel. It beeped quietly, scanning the elf princess's fingerprint. The wooden door swung open. Zelda hustled Peach and Samus (who were still giggling) inside the room, and then she swung the door shut. It went very quiet on the other side of the door.

Zelda looked up at Link, smiling. He wrapped her in his arms. Zelda pressed her face into his shirt, and inhaled his scent, the scent of her beloved. Link put his head on top of Zelda's chocolate hair, and started to sway.

Zelda peeked up at him. "Ganondorf was pretty annoyed at us at the station."

Link grinned, closing his eyes. "And in the shuttle, too."

"Mmhmm. And that… Snake… I think it is. Him too. I heard something about… two teens on a first date?"

"Why wouldn't they be annoyed? They don't have any girl at all, and here is the prettiest one in my arms!"

"You, a peasant wood-elf!"

Link chuckled, and then kissed the top of her head lightly. "How do you feel about all of this? And do you know what was with those people at the station today? That was weird…"

"I don't know. They have never done that before, have they?"

"No. And I hope they don't do it again."

Zelda pulled her head back a little. "Who are you rooming with again?"

"The angel and Red." He sighed. Then a mischievous smile crept over his features. "But you, however, have the worst ones. The giggle-ers."

"Hahaha. They 're funny, so they will make me laugh when I am feeling upset."

Link pulled Zelda away, a frown on his face. "And I don't?"

Her fingers traced his lips, making him smile a little. "Of _course_ you do, silly! I just, oh, I don't know, need some girl time."

Link grinned even bigger. "Talking about make-up and who likes who, and-"

"And doing each other's hair, and manicures and pedicures, and all sorts of girl talk!" Zelda finished, laughing softly. She looked up at him shyly, and then stood on her toes to peck Link softly on the lips. He paused, and then grinned and pulled her closer. Zelda put her arms around his neck, giggling.

Peach and Samus were shoving each other for the best view from the small peephole. Finally, Samus said, "Step back a little." Peach backed up with an interested, but slightly worried expression on her face. Samus aimed a little laser at the peephole, and began to expand it enough so two people could watch.

"Wait, they'll notice!" Peach hissed.

Samus grinned, "No. I mean, they are both pretty caught up in… well, what they're doing currently, if you haven't noticed."

Peach grinned and stood with her eye to the newly-expanded peephole, and Samus joined her on her other side. They looked at each other when they saw Zelda and Link kissing. "Oh, isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Peach whispered, to which Samus replied, "Only up until the point where they start eating each other's faces. Then it's just weird." They both giggled.

Zelda heard the giggle and gasped away from Link. "Hey! Get away from there! Peeping toms!" she said, opening the door and hearing the gasps and squeals. She paused with her hand still on the door, turned and kissed Link one last time on his mouth. As she pulled away, or rather, as she was being pulled away, she waved and said, "Good night, Link." He smiled, arms crossed as he watched his girlfriend shooing her two roommates from the door. He chuckled before heading down to his room.

"Peach! I cannot _believe _you talked me into watching them make out!"

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Samus! You had the little laser thingy! Your fault!"

Zelda leaned against the door, watching her roommates pointing fingers at each other. "Oh, it's all right." She said, while slowly walking to one of the beds. She started grinning as she fingered the fringe on the largest pillow.

It worked. Peach and Samus let down their guard, and crept closer to Zelda. As soon as they were in range, the pillows started flying. The first one hit Peach in the stomach, the second one hit Samus on her raised arms. After the initial shock wore off, Peach and Samus grabbed the nearest pillows and chased down Zelda. Who can say "Pillow fight!"?

After about forty-five minutes, and several (annoyed) knocks on the door from their neighbors, Wolf, Fox, and Falco, the girls were changed into their pajamas. Peach was in the bathroom, brushing her long, blonde hair and taking off her make-up. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a Toad on it, and matching pink shorts. Zelda was busy scouring the bookcases for some interesting to read. She was wearing a long silk nightdress. Her headdress was resting next to Peach's crown and earrings. Samus was sitting at a desk, cleaning her Paralyzer. She had let her hair down, and it was almost the same length as Peach's. Samus was wearing blue pants and a white tank top.

"Hmm, Samus, I love your hair." Peach was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, still brushing her hair.

Samus looked at her and blushed, "Umm, thanks," and put down her gun. She flipped over to her bed, where she lay, staring off into space. Samus started when she felt another weight on her bed. She looked up. Peach was sitting at the foot of her bed, brush in hand. "Please, please, please, please, please, _please,_ Samus!" she said, bouncing slightly. Samus sat up, "No. No. No, no way!"

"Oh, please! You have such _gorgeous_ hair!"

"Yeah, but I don't like it like that."

"Oh, you grumpy-pants! Just let me brush it! Please, please, please, please-"

"You know, Samus, she won't stop," smiled Zelda, settling down in a chair to read the book she chose, a thick volume on the history of elves. "Ever."

Samus rolled over to look at Zelda. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime."

Samus sighed, and then sat up, smoothing down her locks. Peach let out a small victory cry, and then sat behind her, starting to brush it gently.

"Oh, _wow_, it is so smooth!"

Samus just grumbled.

Zelda was lost in her book already.

All that filled the room was the soft _swoosh_ of the brush, the occasional sound of a piece of parchment being turned, and the girls breathing.

After a while, Peach grabbed a mirror and shoved it into Samus's hand. "There you go," she breathed, "have a look at that."

Samus drew in a quick breath. Her hair looked like soft, golden waves, gently rolling down her back and framing her face, bringing out her electric blue eyes. It was glossy, smooth, and light. She turned her head this way and that, locking eyes with that beautiful creature in the glass.

"Oh, wow, Samus! You should leave your hair down more often!" Zelda said, looking up from her volume, put it down, and stood up to stretch and turn off the lights.

"You know, I think I will."

"Good. Goodnight, everyone. See you in the morning."

It was dark and silent for a few moments, until Peach muttered, "Falco will be annoyed tomorrow."

Her roommates laughed a little, before the deep breathing took its place, and they all fell straight asleep and on all their faces, a smile was held.


	6. The War has Not Yet Begun

CHAPTER SIX

It was eight thirty in the morning. April and Chiarina were standing at the head of the large maple table that was set in a wide circle in the dining room, waiting for the Smashers to wake up, get ready, and come down to breakfast. Kirly had prepared an exceptionally gourmet banquet today. She said it was to 'soften them up, before you give them the news.'

The two caretakers of the Smash Mansion looked anxious, but not in the same ways. April was fidgeting, biting her nails and tugging on her bubble-gum pink hair. Chiarina was sucking in her lower lip, arms crossed, staring out the grand windows onto the lake.

April sighed, breaking the silence. "Who is going to tell them?"

"I'm gonna say you."

"What? Why me? You're the one with defensive skills!"

Chiarina locked eyes with her counterpart. "Maybe, but it _was_ your idea. I had nothing to do with it."

April sighed again. "I am going to get mauled. Absolutely mauled," she muttered to herself.

"No, you will not. You're my sister. They touch you, they are sent packing. Now stop freaking," Chiarina straightened herself, "here they come."

The Smashers were in various states of sleepiness, ranging from wide-awake and perky (Mario), to the downright sleep-walkers (Nana and Popo). They entered the room with their roommates, chatting now that they were awake. Most of them were still in their pajamas. That, or in fully dressed.

April and Chiarina looked at each other.

_I think we should get them breakfast first._

_Yes. And coffee. Several cups each._

_I think Kirly is right in the fact that it will soften them up a bit. She seems a bit mad about that, you realize that, right?_

_Yeah. But I can understand that. The Smashing tradition has always been a bit hidden. Not anymore, with that press from last night._

_I know. We'll deal with it later. As soon as we get their word on the movie, that is._

_Even thinking about makes me slightly uneasy._

_Call Michael in here._

Chiarina called out softly, "Michael," and the boy appeared at her side as if he materialized from the air itself.

"Yes Ma'am?" he gasped, wiping off his hands and looking up at the caretaker.

April smiled at him and turned to face the group. It was obvious Michael was infatuated with her sister. And it was quite cute to watch him drool over Chiarina's feet, willing to anything to get her attention. She heard Chiarina's low, musical voice asking Michael to see if the breakfast was ready, and could Lyssa please hurry with the coffee?

Michael nodded and bowed, running out of the room.

Chiarina looked up when loud voices filled the Dining Hall.

"_Look,_ all I'm saying is that it isn't the best idea to have a pillow fight at three in the morning!

"You know, you seem like the kind of guy who would like that, Fox."

"Haha. Funny. Just don't do it again, 'cause that _wasn_'t funny."

"Maybe next time, you should join in!"

"Why the hell would we want to join a _pillow fight?_ That's so… childish!"

"Hey! Don't call us kids, Falco!"

"You ARE!"

"We are mature adults who like to keep the child in us alive! We are _not _children!"

"THEN DON'T WAKE US UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING!!" Wolf, who had been silent the whole time, bellowed.

They all erupted. Three on three, guys versus girls, insults were thrown, and arm motion got more and more exaggerated. Peach was arguing with Fox, Zelda with Wolf, and Samus with Falco. Smashers coming in late gave the group a wide berth, wide eyed. Everyone already seated was staring at them, mouths half open. The argument was so loud, you couldn't hear yourself think.

Lyssa had just brought out the coffee when it erupted. Setting the drinks down, she wiped her hands on her apron and hurried back into the kitchen, poking her head in.

"April and Chiarina might need your help calming down some people, Kirly."

Link and Mario were staring at their girlfriends, caught, not knowing how to stop them from tearing the guys' heads off. Link's hand was on his boomerang and Mario's hands were starting to flame when Kirly burst onto the scene.

Standing behind the arguing group, hands on her hips, Kirly sighed and with two enormous grabs, scooped up the Smashers by their collars and held them there, shaking her head and laughing.

"All righ', ALL RIGH', you lads an' lassies! Stop your cryin' and fightin', an' enjoy this fine meal we worked on all night to serve you!"

Silence.

Then, as if a switch had been turned on, every single person in that room laughed as they had never laughed before, everyone except the embarrassed arguers. By the time they were all crying and clutching their stomachs, Michael and Lyssa had served the coffee. Lyssa caught Nana and Popo trying to switch their apple cider with Luigi's and Captain Falcon's black coffee, and she quietly reproved them.

Link looked across the table at his angry sweetheart. "So, a pillow fight, huh?"

She folded her arms and stuck out her tongue at him.

The kitchen door banged open, and Michael came out, pulling an extremely long cart behind him. The top was full of breakfast items from around the world, from traditional Chinese congee to the all-American doughnuts.

Kirly led them around the world of breakfast quickly yet thoroughly, so the hungry Smashers could get food. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Wolf, Fox, and Falco were relatively calmed down by the time they got their food, and they were chatting like old friends. But something was up, Mario was sure of that. That look in Peach's eyes….. he had a feeling whatever caused it would not fair well for the boys.

Mario was right; Peach did have a plan. And as it was forming in her mind, she was careful not to let it show on her face as she apologized to Fox, Wolf, and Falco for her 'insolent behavior'. Zelda and Samus were sitting next to her, mouths open in surprise. When that sat down o either side of Peach, they both instantly hissed, "Why the heck did you do _that?_"

She smiled at them, then said, facing straight forward, "I shall tell you when we have some more _privacy_." Both the girls nodded, and resumed their breakfast as though nothing had happened.

In the room, Samus and Zelda cornered Peach.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you apologize to them?"

"So they will think we are all done with them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that they may have won this battle, but the war has not even begun yet."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. No, it has not begun. Not yet.


	7. The Black Falcon

CHAPTER SEVEN

Snake was pacing back and forth, back and forth back in his room. "A _movie_! Goddammit, Ganondorf, I thought you were making that up."

Ganondorf was leaning on the window, watching with a bored expression on his dark face. "Why would I kid? I wish I was, trust me. I don't want to be in a movie any more than you do."

Captain Falcon looked up from his gun. His helmet and goggles off, his bright green eyes and spiky brown hair looked odd. "How did you even know that April was gonna say that?"

"I have my ways. Someone here."

"Who?"

"The Weapons Master owed me from a while back."

"Huh. Well, I still refuse to be in it."

"I even know what the producers want to call it."

"What?"

"_The Subspace Emissary."_

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Falcon stood up. "Well, have fun discussing this. I'm going to go for a ride."

Ganondorf straightened. "You can't. The vehicles haven't even arrived."

Falcon grinned. "Mine has," he replied simply, putting on his goggles and helmet pack on. He left, and Ganondorf stared after him. "I swear I am going to kill that man someday."

Snake resumed his pacing. "Just don't make it bloody."

A young teen was wandering through the Garage, looking at the various vehicles the Smashers had brought with them. Her name was Medina, and she was April's daughter. However, there couldn't be a more different mother/daughter pair. April was bright, bubbly, and peppy. Medina was the complete opposite. She had long, black hair that she left hanging down past her shoulders. The tips and various strips of hair were dyed a bright purple. Her silver eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner, and her lips, nose, and ears were pierced. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, and a purple hoodie. Her nails were painted black, and she was blaring rock music through her silver IPod.

So she didn't hear Captain Falcon come in when she was running her fingers over the bright blue paint of his Blue Falcon. Medina stepped back and viewed the ship in its entirety. The symmetry was good, and it looked extremely aero-dynamic. But the color was weird. Black might be better.

Medina spread her arms and concentrated. She frowned, and the ship shimmered for a minute before settling and turning to a deep, midnight black. She opened one eye and reviewed her work. It looked good, smooth and even. She was getting better at changing.

Unfortunately, this is exactly when Captain Falcon decided to enter. He stopped, trying to remember where the Blue Falcon was parked. He looked, confused, until he saw it. Or rather, saw the outline of it. The sun was beating from a high window behind his ship, and that was enough light to see that it wasn't the Blue Falcon anymore.

More like the _Black_ Falcon.

He started to run towards it. Mouth open, eyes disbelieving, he stared at his beloved ship. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wha- How the _he- _WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO MY SHIP?!" he bellowed, taking his helmet and goggles off and running his hands through his hair.

Medina heard the cry of outrage. She froze. _Holy crap. No one is supposed to be in here yet! _She paused her music and peeked around the edge of the Falcon.

She saw a man, about twenty five or so, freaking out in front of the now Black Falcon. Her eyes took in a massively sculpted body, spiky, rumpled brown hair, and bright, grass-green eyes. She felt her mouth drop open. She cursed under her breath. He must be the owner. She straightened and braced herself for the lecture she was going to receive.

"Umm. Yeah. Sorry bout this." She said, coming around the ship. Captain Falcon glared at her, and then his eyebrows shot up and his arms folded, tensing. She sighed. _Knew it. A strange girl comes around dressed in black, better get ready to fight._ Medina forced herself to look innocent. Which was a lot harder than it looked, apparently.

"Sorry about what?" he hissed, his frown deepening.

She gestured towards the ship. "The color. I was just… looking and decided to see what it would look like in black." Now she folded her arms. "Got a problem with that?"

"Umm, yeah! It's my ship!"

She put her hands up in a peace gesture. "Sorry, dude! Don't freak, I can change it back."

His face melted. "Oh. You can? How? And can you change it back right now?"

Medina raised her eyebrows. "What's the magic word?" she taunted.

"_Please._"

She smiled at him, then turned to face the ship again. She spread her arms, concentrating on the bright blue the ship was previously. Medina heard the man gasp a little. She opened her eyes. Yep. It worked.

"Oh… wow. Didn't expect that. I thought you had… spray-painted it or something…"

Medina laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Okay then. Thanks."

She turned and started walking away. A few steps from the door she stopped, thinking. He looked like someone she could trust, and she had been hoping for a chance to do this…

Captain Falcon was climbing into his cockpit when a flash of purple caught his eyes. The same girl was standing there, looking up at him, a slightly hopeful expression on her darkly painted face.

"Can I help -"

"Can I please pilot in your ship sometime?" she blurted out, as if she just wanted to get her question out there as soon as possible.

"Uhh…"

"Oh please? I can pilot, I swear I can! Mom just won't let me but I have wanted to do it since I got my license! I won't crash it, I swear!"

Captain Falcon froze, not sure what to do. She probably would crash it. And what would her mom think? But she looked like she was honest. And he bet she would keep her word… Finally, it was heart over mind that decided.

"Sure."

A huge grin broke out on her face, illuminating it and making her look like a talkative, fun person. Approachable and kind. When she smiled, she sort of looked like April.

"Thank you so so so so much!" She turned and ran out of the Garage, nearly skipping with delight.

He chuckled as he pressed various buttons that opened the ceiling so he could take off, and started his ship up. He flew up and out to explore the vast grounds on which he would live for the next year.

Medina watched through the window. She couldn't wait, and she was going to pilot it tomorrow, before breakfast. But she would have to make him swear not to tell Mom. And she hadn't even gotten his name. But she could easily spot him, and he her. Medina couldn't wait.


	8. A New Room

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kirby gathered his sword and his hammer out of his suitcase. He was in his room with his roommates, Bowser and King Dedede. And he was trying _very _hard not to scream his head off at them. They were having an arm wrestling contest, which Kirby knew was hopeless. If Bowser lost, he would burn the room to ashes. And if the King lost, _he_ would have an extremely royal tantrum. Kirby had to get out of there, and maybe while he was at it, ask if he could just have his own room.

He dashed out of the room and into the wide hall where all the Smashers rooms led off from. The hall was large, open and had multiple story windows lining the dark blue walls in between the doors. The view on one side was the lake and forest, and Kirby could see a blue ship swerving into the large clouds up above. The other wall offered a view of the front lawn and garden, which was huge and stretched for miles. He could see Mario and Peach walking hand in hand to one of the small ponds nestling under a weeping willow.

Kirby started walking to the Weaponry. April, or maybe Chiarina, had mentioned it on the tour she had given them last night. If he remembered correctly, it was located at the back of the lobby and next to the Dining Hall.

He turned into the lobby. Again, it was bright, warm, and open, with tall glass windows letting in ample sunlight. The color scheme was browns, reds and oranges. Soft chairs and couches surrounded a large marble fireplace, which was roaring merrily. Zelda and Link were sitting on a L-shaped couch, reading, talking and drinking something that smelled faintly of berries.

Kirby saw it. The Weaponry door was metal, and had padlocks, eye scanners, fingerprint testers, security galore! But that meant he had no way of getting in. He sighed, and then turned when he heard light footsteps behind him.

It was April, her hair still the same bright pink, but it was in a ponytail today. She had a worried expression on her face, and she looked around the room as if trying to find something.

"Hmhm, April?"

She started slightly when the small, high voice reached her. She looked down, noticing Kirby. "Oh. Sorry. Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could open the door for me?" He gestured with his head the bolted door.

She looked at the Weaponry, and gave a small giggle. "Sorry, I wish I could. But I don't have any of the means to open that thing. The Weapons Master does, but I'm afraid he is out on some personal business until dinner. That's when we'll have an official storage process."

"Oh."

"Sorry again. But there are some very powerful weapons this year, and we don't want anyone getting into that room. The Weapons Master is very uptight about keeping this room locked, shut and bolted. You can temporally keep your stuff in the storage, or the Garage until after dinner."

"Okay. Um, I have another question…"

"Sure."

"Can I change rooms?"

April looked surprised. Then her face took on a look of understanding. "I shall see what I can do. New roommates might be hard to get, or would you mind having a room to yourself?"

"Either would be preferable."

She smiled. "Sorry about your roommates. I know they are… not agreeable."

Kirby smiled and thanked her. When she was out of the room, he started walking to the Training Area. It was located on the other wing of the castle, and took it all up. It was a large Stadium over a workout room and swimming pool. Lockers and showers were located underneath that, and were accessible through elevators from the Stadium and workout area, and from the hall directly outside it.

Kirby stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that read _LockerRoom_. The machine gently whirred to life, and started smoothly down.

It opened up onto a large, brightly lit room. Thirty-six metal lockers lined the walls, and were labeled with the Smashers names, in order of their tier placements. Wooden benches lined those, and showers were opposite the wall with elevators. Kirby looked for his locker. Number thirteen. He sighed. A bad number, but relatively well placed. He opened the large lock, and his mouth dropped open. A mini closet opened before his eyes, lined with outfits for every sports activity you could think of, and water bottles, and little accessories for the different colors for team brawls.

"_Wow…_" Kirby placed his weapons gratefully on the shelf, and looked around. The room was painted in a light pink, and somehow the windows were looking out from all sides.

As he walked out of the locker room, he ran into a girl who favorite color was apparently purple, and April, who had apparently just yelled at the girl. The purple one was stomping off into the kitchen, door slamming. April sighed, closing her eyes and straightening her dress.

"Kirby. I have your new room assignment right here. You are by yourself, and we have already moved your things to it. See you at dinner."

She turned and walked briskly away, following the path the teenage girl had stormed earlier. As she walked past Kirby, she shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

Kirby looked at it._ Room thirteen. _He sighed. What was with this new favorite number? He would probably fight thirteenth, and eat thirteenth, and win in thirteenth place…

He walked to his new room. As he opened it, he heard a roar and loud squawking from his old room. Kirby smiled to himself. Thank goodness he got out of _that._

His new room was small, but open and airy, like all the other rooms in this place. Books and a waterbed lined the green walls. It was perfect.

Maybe thirteen _was_ his luckily number after all...


	9. A Save in the Vaults

CHAPTER NINE

The Weapons Master was a large, burly man, covered in tattoos that depicted different scenes from pro wrestling, Greek and Roman mythology, and Spartan battles. His hair was black, long, and shaggy, tied back with a red strip of cloth. A strong jaw and black eyes completed the look. Ike thought that this man was someone you wanted to keep on your good side. He had arrived back to the Mansion a few minutes after dinner. He still hadn't introduced himself.

"Good evening, Smashers," the man said in a deep, throaty voice that was surprisingly calm. "My name is Cadmon, and, as I am sure the caretakers have told you, I am the Weapons Master. I am in charge of keeping your weapons safe and locked up, tight, in this room." He spoke quickly and with confidence, as if he were about to lead troops into battle. Cadmon tapped the metallic door with his hand, and turned to face the Smashers. "Any who does not use weapons in battle can leave their vaults empty. Magic, Pokemon, use of body, all that." He put his hands behind his back and gave them a quick bow.

Almost half the Smashers sat back down in their seats, enjoying conversation with each other and giving the remainders curious looks.

"Also. For you all sitting down, and indeed everyone, use of your abilities is forbidden and strictly reinforced." Cadmon said quietly, giving those Smashers a long, hard look.

He turned to face the door, his hands still clasped behind his back. He opened the various locks and keypads in several seconds, and Ike shuddered when he heard the technology hiss and sputter, like a dangerous, feral animal.

Ike's double-handed Ragnell was resting on his shoulder. He toted it easily with one hand, despite it being a double-handed. He didn't know when or where he had gotten his strength. It had just always been there.

The line started to move, slowly. He heard small gasps and huffs of surprise. When he entered the long corridor, he could understand why. It was wide, long, and silver, with thirty six room leading off from it. These must be the vaults.

He saw Cadmon standing on a ledge. "Vaults are ordering according to your tier rankings. Anyone who would like to know their rankings, please see this chart behind me. Doors open like your bedrooms. Most powerful weapons in back, least in front, if you have more than one."

He stepped off the landing and walked out of the Vaults, and stood outside it. "Princess Zelda, a word, please," he said in a clipping tone, bowing. The princess looked surprised, and after a moment's hesitation, she stood gracefully and walked over to Cadmon, who stood away from everyone.

Ike watched curiously as he instructed her quietly about something. She nodded and pulled a small oilcloth out from somewhere. She placed it in the Weapon Master's hands and thanked him, and then sat back down, ignoring the curious looks of Peach.

"You're not going to get far in the tournament if you don't pay attention," Ike heard a simpering voice laugh.

"Thank you, Marth. That means it'll be such a pleasure when I defeat you in the Brawling."

The spoiled prince laughed. "As if. You couldn't beat me if you tried. I won against all my father's men!"

"That's because he didn't want a royal tantrum ruining his good mood. No one ever tried against you, because you would have had them killed!"

Marth's face darkened. "I'll show you my abilities have far surpassed yours."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I have lived in your barracks since I was an infant, and I saw the horrors of war like you never have!"

Marth smiled an impish grin and leaned close to Ike, "You saw that girl who served us? The pretty one with the weird eyes? Yes, she was destined to be my betrothed, but her father betrayed us. He was trash, and his whole family, as well. Such a shame… He had her father executed, and now she is only above you, and your father- umph."

Ike's fist had acted without his brain's permission. His clenched hand made contact with Marth's nose as if by magic. The punch slammed Marth to the hard, metallic ground and made a satisfying crunch. The next thing he knew, Marth was on the ground with a broken nose, blood dripping into his open, surprised mouth.

Strong hands gripped Ike's shoulders and tore Ragnall from his hand. He saw Cadmon's furious face inches from his, and Ike gulped in a deep breath. Ragnell clattered to the floor, echoing in the silence.

"What did I just tell you?" Cadmon said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Uhh-"

"No. I told the whole group use of abilities is forbidden. That includes punches, and now because you disobeyed me, a young man is on the group, injured." He spun Ike around so he could see Marth being helped up by April, blood still falling and a bruise already forming where Ike's fist had made contact with it. Marth smiled, a horrible look of triumph on his battered face. He made a small, rude gesture when no one was looking besides Ike. Ike felt his face contract into a deep frown of disgust.

"Sir."

Both Cadmon and Ike turned, facing, of all people, Lyssa.

"Sir," she repeated, eyes steady and face composed. "Sir, it was an accident that Master Ike hit Master Marth."

Ike's jaw dropped open in surprise, and he didn't seem to be able to close it again. He looked at Cadmon, whose eyes where narrowed suspiciously.

"How do you know, girl?"

"I saw it. Marth took Ike by surprise, and Master Ike has been jumpy. So when Master Marth tapped him on the shoulder, it was his first reaction." She bowed her head.

Cadmon slowly turned to face Ike. "Is this true?" he asked.

Ike nodded quickly. He risked a look at Marth. The brat had froze, looking at Lyssa, then Cadmon, then Ike. "No!" Marth burst, ripping himself from April's grip. "She lies!"

Cadmon said quietly, "Lyssa has never lied, in anyone's presence." He faced Ike and smiled. "I am sorry, boy. Just don't let it happen again." But his eyes were still suspicious, and Ike knew that he would have to try to control his anger more.

Ike tried to keep from grinning hugely, but he couldn't. So he bowed and murmured thanks. As he came back up, he saw the other Smashers. They had also frozen, and Peach's hands had flown to her mouth and Ganondorf was staring coldly at him, arms crossed, a small smile creeping into his features. Nana and Popo cowered next to Wolf and Fox, trying not the see the blood but at the same time looking.

Marth stormed off to the Infirmary, April following, blood spattering on the polished wood floors of the Great Hall.

Cadmon sighed, and said, "Lyssa. Please clean this up." She nodded and bowed, hurrying out of the room.

Those were the magic words. Everyone relaxed, and a few nervous laughs escaped Ike. He quickly retrieved Ragnell, found his vault (number 26) and stored the gold sword in the back.

As he was coming out of the Vaults, he ran into Lyssa. She gave him a small, thankful smile, and her eyes looked like they were shimmering in tears, for some reason. Ike sat down in a black chair by the fire, wondering if she had somehow heard his whole conversation with the spoiled prince…


	10. The Brackets Appear

CHAPTER TEN

Pit was cornered, and he knew it. Every time he reached for a piece, Olimar's grin grew wider and wider. Pit sighed. Olimar was teaching him how to play chess, a human board game involving pieces that looked nothing like what they were called. For instance, the King and Queen pieces looked more like columns, and he remarked on this to Olimar. The little space man looked deeply offended, and so Pit decided to drop the subject there.

"No way you can win. No where you can move!" gloated Olimar, his breath fogging up his helmet. He pressed a button on his suit, and tiny wipers shot up and wiped it clear.

"Thank you, I realized that." Pit sighed and stood up, arching his back and expanding his wings to full length. "Let's play something else. Oh! I know! Paluntena's Golden Orb!"

He was met by a blank stare.

"You _never _played it? Oh, my Goddess! It's the _best _game ever!'

"Uh… okay. How do you play?"

"Okay, so what you do, is first you have to gather two teams and set off on a five week fast through the Hidden Island of Rebas, gathering weapons and gems and whatever you can find to make a sacrifice to Paluntena at the end of the fast. After you make her an altar of the gems and thing you found on the island, and you burn it. If She finds it acceptable, She sends you a vision of where she hid the Orb. It could be anywhere in the universe! So then you race against the others teams to find it first, and whoever finds it first wins!"

The look on Olimar's face was one of confusion and disbelief. "All of that and you _still_ can't win a simple chess game?!"

"Golden Orb is a lot easier!"

"_Anywhere in the universe?_ Yes. _Extremely_ easy."

Pit frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, it's easier to play than explain, at least."

A beeping noise made them both jump. Turning, Pit saw R.O.B. scooting towards the Training Area, almost running over Olimar's Pikmen.

Olimar grumbled as he gently picked them up, "You know what I don't understand? Why a robot needs a room. Or a place at the dinner table. He could live in the garage! He wouldn't mind!"

"That's a really good point. Hey, I saw a door leading from the kitchens last night. Wanna see where it goes?"

"Uhm, no. Not really."

"Come on! There's nothing else to do around here!"

"Actually, yes, there is. There's a games and rec room farther down the hall there."

Pit floated quickly over to the doorway leading to the hall. He peered down it, squinting, "Really? Let's go check it out."

Olimar rolled his eyes. "You have lived here how long, and you didn't know about that room?"

Pit was about to answer when the squeals and squeaks of the Pikmen as they were knocked out of the way again but by a servant dressed in all white. The servant took no notice of the two Smashers standing looking at him. He had a huge frame under his arm, and following him was another servant, dressed in black.

The one in black stood in front of a blank wall, arms crossed. He regarded it with a calculating look.

"Yes, I think it will go here. It is where Miss April said to put it." He turned to help the servant in white with the frame, but noticed Pit and Olimar watching him curiously.

"Oh! Good morning, Masters!" He said hastily, bowing quickly. His friend turned, jumped, and bowed in the same second, still holding the frame.

"Here, do you need help with that?" Pit asked, gesturing to it.

"No, sir. We can handle it, thank you."

"What is it, anyway?"

The servant holding the large golden frame turned it gracefully. Instead of a picture, it was a large metallic screen. Messages flickered across it in bright gold every few seconds; brawls taking place today and tomorrow, and who was fighting who, where, and whether or not it counted for the Final Competition. Near the top, it said the date, and showed pictures of each stadium.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Pit exclaimed, leaning in for a closer look.

"Yes sir, and we also have the bracket for the competition right here."

"That's really cool. Can I see who I'm fighting first?"

The servant nodded and stepped aside. Olimar and Pit crowded around it, and quickly found their names. Olimar's face was a mask, but Pit could see that his black eyes were twinkling happily. He was fighting Lucas first, and Pit himself would fight…

Snake.

Pit swallowed nervously. He knew Snake was second overall, rank wise, and he was strong, and silent, and had many advanced weapons, unlike Pit who only had Paluntena's gifts. Not that that was bad, or anything, but still…

Pit grinned, wavering slightly, and said without looking at Olimar, "Hey, I'm just gonna… ah.. head down to the Training Area, and train a bit. You know, warm up the muscles…?" He jumped around a little, but soon stopped when he realized Olimar was staring at him.

"Ahh, okay then. See you later." He walked down the hall to the Rec Room, his Pikmen following him, chattering excitedly.

Pit turned back to the servants, who kept their eyes down on the ground politely. He waved to them.

"Well, have fun, then."

They nodded, eyes still down. He walked quickly the opposite way Olimar went, trying to act casual and unworried about tomorrow. He heard the servants start discussing where to put the brackets as he walked out.

Pit was going to surprise Snake with his well-oiled attacks and defenses. He would be ready and prepared and he would most definitely win, he was almost one hundred percent sure. Almost.


	11. Assassins in the Night

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was dinner time, and Peach knew she should be at the table with everyone else, but she couldn't pull her eyes off the envelope in her hand.

It was thick yellow parchment, and the writing was done in turquoise. The script was beautiful, and the return address said _Royal Palace, Sarasaland._ The seal was also a bright turquoise, and it depicted the famous landmarks of Sarasaland. Peach knew at once it was from Princ- Queen Daisy.

It had arrived earlier that day, but since Peach had been with Mario in the gardens for the larger portion of the day, she had not seen it until now. One of the servants must have placed it on her bed, so when she came back in to quickly fix her hair before dinner, her eyes caught the letter.

Peach sank down on her bed. She sat there, staring at the curling handwriting, knowing that nothing good ever came out of written letters from kings and queens. She sighed, sat up straighter, and opened the letter with slightly trembling hands.

The letter was written in the same slanting script as the envelope. This wasn't Daisy's writing, so she must have been dictating. No time for annoying things such as writing when you are Queen, apparently.

_My dear Peach;_

_Hello, there, how are you? I know, that being yourself, you are most certainly very worried about me, and the state of my Kingdom. Worry not, for Father left me very good advisors and troops to help me with controlling Sarasaland's inhabitants. They are very worried, you see, and anxious to see whether or not I can rule them well._

_Everything is fine in the kingdom. No trouble yet! Mother and I, and true, the entire country, are in mourning for dear, dear Father. The ladies all must wear heavy black dresses that reach to the floor, gloves, and veils –can you believe that?- all day for at least a year. The men have it much easier; they can still wear those silly pantaloons, as long as it is black. I might issue a decree that the women might as well dress appropriately for their climates._

_I must admit, though, I feel truly depressed. Running an entire country is such hard work! I know that you and I used to play rulers when I visited, and that everything was fine, but now, I am exhausted all the time and I fear I might become ill. Mother has taken to bed, and the servants are all clustered around her all day. I pray daily for her recovery._

_The real reason I have written you is about the facts surrounding my father's assassination. As you may very well know, my father was sick a few days before the murder. I believe the assassins put small amounts of poison into his food. The assassins stole into the Royal Palace at night, undercover. I am very suspicious of the guards; they might have looked the other way. I am ordering a thorough investigation of this when I finish this letter. _

_Anyway, they broke into the chambers of my father and mother. They did not steal anything, even though we have some very rare, priceless artifacts. Luckily, Mother and I were away, spending the week at the beach. Father wanted to stay, for some odd reason. We received the news a few days later, and then were rushed home under heavy guard. _

_Father's wounds were that of a sickle sword, and a deadly poisoned one at that. The assassins struck him once on the head, knocking him out, and then strove to open a few cuts. It was an awful sight, blood staining his robes and the floor. I think that he might have died a very slow, painful death._

_But the most awful thing was the letter they had stuck inside his pocket, awfully comical, I must admit. I was the one who found the letter. I have not showed it to anyone, nor discussed it with anyone. The scribe who writes this has been sworn, under the Oath, and under punishment of certain death, to not reveal. _

_It read: _Dear Princess, we were sad that you were not here with the King to enjoy our little visit. We hope that the next time we visit, you are here, ready to listen, as the King was not. For you see, we have some questions that would like answering, and we have been paid well to ask. Oh, and invite your dear friends from Mushroom Kingdom, our Brothers there are waiting. You do not know who we are, nor where we came from, or why we are here. And that is how it shall stay. Good night. Sleep tight.

_Oh, Peach! Our lives might very well be in danger, and your family next! I am constantly jumpy, I trust no one, and my advisors are worried! I have no idea what to do, or say. But I do know this. The letter was on silk, written in blood red ink, in a flourishing manner. It must mean that this "Brotherhood", as it was signed, has some nobles from my court in it. And it has arms reaching into your kingdom as well! I have already written to your father, advising him to stay under heavy guard. I only hope he does as I plead._

_Peach, with all my heart, I caution you to listen to me: Do not go anywhere without someone, keep those you love close and your enemies closer. It might be a matter of life and death. Please write, I need some good news, and would love to hear of the Brawl competition you are in. Give all my love to Luigi._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Queen Daisy III of Sarasaland-__ Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem._

Peach let the letter slip out of her gloved hands. She sank to the floor, hands covering her face. She let out a violent sob, and knew she would not be joining the others for dinner.

She sat on the marble floor, shivering, when she heard the glass shatter. Peach froze, listening to the shards fall and tinkle lightly on the ground. The conversation in the Great Hall, once a dim roar, stopped, as if someone pressed a pause button.

She could hear her heart beating violently in her ears. _Must be quiet, don't move, keep calm!_ Her hand inched towards her parasol, creeping slowly. Quiet voices filled the room, men murmuring to each other. Peach barely breathed.

"Fan out. Find the princess quickly." The voice was cold, sharp-edged and slicing. Peach shivered more violently than before. Daisy was right; she should not be anywhere alone. If only she could send a message to Mario, or someone…

"What do we do when we find her?"

The response made Peach's heart stop, and her blood turned to ice.

"Kill her." The voice said it so calmly, with an almost excited tone, Peach knew she would not make it out alive.

_Peach._

Peach almost jumped out of her skin.

_Peach, do not make any move. We are coming. Stay calm, do not attract attention._

Her breathing was rocketing, as was her pulse. Willing herself to be as silent as death, she peeked over the bed, still crouched.

The men were clad in all black, a red symbol staining the material on their chests. Knives glinted evilly in the light of the room. Their faces were covered in the same material. Most of the assassins, as she knew they were, were digging through Zelda's things, or lifting up Samus's suit, then thowing them untidily down on the ground. Except for one. Who was staring straight at her.

He had eyes the color of blood. He grinned, or the material over his face stretched, anyway. Even over the noise of the others, she could still hear his evil voice say, "Too easy."

Before she could scream, he had her in his arms. His skin was cold, marble like, and it matched his voice perfectly. He slammed Peach on the floor like a rag doll, her head snapping back. She groaned as he lifted a cruel looking blade, twirling it inches above her face.

He bent close to her ear, whispering gently, "And now, my lovely princess, you will die."

He laughed, and grabbed Peach's arm. Before she could stop him, he ripped off her sleeve and, to her horror, sliced the Brotherhood symbol in her forearm. She writhed and screamed, trying to get him off, but he laughed still louder. His goonies stood, arms crossed, watching silently.

Her arm felt like it was on fire. Time seemed to slow down, and she turned her head to look at the wound. It was horrible, blood dripping from the wound, and it wasn't clotting. The edges of it were turning an awful black, almost as if she were being branded. Peach knew that if the blood wouldn't clot, she was going to bled to death.

She watched calmly, as black creeped into her vision, as the man in black leaned backward, his knife slicing through the air towards her heart.

And then, suddenly he stopped. Two arrows struck him in the arm, but they didn't pierce his clothing, which was strange. One gleamed a bright white light, and Peach seemed to feel better just by looking at it, and the other was of strong wood, tipped with a sharp stone. Pit's and Link. The arrows, although they didn't hurt him, distracted him very well. She saw the light from the hallway burst into the scene, flooding the room with light. Everything was moving very slowly and she Chiarina flying towards her, arms outstretched.

With a bang, everything sped to normal pace. Chiarina tackled the man on top of Peach, and Peach felt herself start to hyperventilate. The goons and the Smashers rushed each other at the same time, and the room, once deadly silent, was filled with clangs, screeches and yells.

Peach saw Wolf claw two of the men out of the window, Link throwing his boomerang, making one more fall. Nana and Popo threw ice from their hammers, causing two to freeze and allowing Snake to forcefully punch, kick and slam them out of the window. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were back to back using powerful thrusts and dark magic, respectively against them. Mario and his brothers stormed a few others, and Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Sonic drove others to the window. Time slowed down again.

Zelda's face appeared over Peach's, taking her by surprise. "Peach! Stay with us! It's okay, oh my God, look at her wounds! Hey, Samus, behind you!"

Peach looked over Zelda's shoulder to watch Samus, her face bent in concentration, throw her Paralyzer over her shoulder, catching a man in the face.

Pit appeared next to Zelda. He recoiled slightly, "That wound is poisoned heavily with powerful dark magic!"

"Well, how do we fix it?"

"I don't know! The only person who knows how to do that is the Goddess of Dark Magic, Medusa." He made a face. "And we are not inviting her _here!"_

Zelda grabbed his toga. "PIT! She is going to _die_ if we don't fix this!" Her face froze, her mouth open. She was thinking, and before Pit could ask, she released him and said, "Get Ganondorf over here!"

He nodded, and dodged through the fight. The goons were quickly dwindling, either being forced out of the window or knocked unconscious. Snake was yelling for at least one to be kept as a captive.

The last thing Peach saw before the black took over her vision was Ganondorf bending over her, muttering something in an old language, his hands hovering over her wound. Her body jerked up as the magic was expelled from her body. Peach fell to the floor, unconscious.

Chiarina was still grappling with the other man. The fight was tremendous, loud, and they both were cursing each other. The man was using his swords, and Chiarina was fighting back with something else. Suddenly, the man knocked Chiarina down, and kicked her out of the window.

"CHIARINA!" April ran towards the window, scanning the dark grounds. All that remained from the fight was some glass, and straggling men. They limped into the forest. But there was no sign of Chiarina.

"Where is she?" Red asked, crunching on the glass as he bent.

"I don't know." April bit her lip. "She'll be alright, though. She's survived worse than this."

"I sure hope so."

They turned around, looking at the aftermath. Wolf and Fox were helping Snake bind a man's hands together, searching him for weapons, and tearing the mask off his face. Everyone else was crowded around Peach's limp body. Mario was bending down next to Zelda and Ganondorf. Pit was hovering a few feet above the ground, eyes closed, arms extended in prayer. It was silent, except for Ganondorf's mutterings and Peach's fast breaths.

April cleared her throat. Everyone glanced up at her. "We need to get Peach to the Infirmary." When no one moved, she hissed quietly, "_Now._"

Zelda gently picked Peach up with magic. Blood was still flowing freely from the triangle the man had carved into her arm, and the skin around it was bruising, black around the edges still. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Should we send someone out to look for Chiarina? And to keep those men out?"

"I don't-"

"Who _were _those men anyway?"

"Why were they here?"

"How did they know she was here?"

The questions came rapid-fire from Red, Wolf, Link, Samus, and Captain Falcon.

April shrugged, looking at everyone miserably. "I don't know. I wish I had all the answers. I think we should secure the doors and windows, Chiarina can take care of herself. We should all go to bed." She sighed. "And I will contact the Hands about this."

"Queen Daisy, as well."

April looked at Luigi. "Why?"

He flourished the letter, now stained with blood. "She wrote to Peach about her father's assassination. It was by the same men who attacked her."

* * *

**A/N- **I realize that this chapter is extremly different from the tenth chapter in mood, and in style. But I believe I needed to retouch on Daisy's father, and so, here it is. I hope it doesn't scare anyone away... :S Review _si vous plait!_


	12. The First Match

CHAPTER TWELVE

The next day, matches began. Those and the training schedule had to go on as planned, because the last thing anyone wanted was a press stakeout on the lawn. Peach was already better, and she didn't let anyone look at her with a worried glance, or help her with anything she wouldn't need help with originally. But when no one was watching her every move, her face briefly twinged with pain. It didn't hurt so much she couldn't join the Brawls, but it was still uncomfortable to move it. With her poise and gracefulness, no one suspected a thing.

Olimar had just come off the stage against Lucas. He had just won, but barely. Lucas's attacks were powerful, but Olimar had an endless supply of Pikmen to help him. This match wouldn't count for the final tournament, unfortunately. Olimar grinned. His was the first match of the season, and so far, so good.

He stepped off the stage and into the elevator amidst roaring cheers of fans and boos of people who bet Lucas would win. He caught a last glance of the large screen over the stadium. It showed the score- Olimar's 10 KO's to Lucas's 8. It also showed Lucas's downcast face, and his triumphant one. Both were covered with sweat. He pressed a button, and the door slid shut, blocking out the heat and the crowd.

He sighed as cold air washed over him, and a cold bottle of water slid out of a shelf. Olimar slid his helmet down and patted his red Pikman on the head. It chirped at him happily. The elevator stopped quietly, and opened on the locker rooms. Pit was jumping around nervously, and the ground around him was covered in feathers. Snake was watching him silently, arms crossed, in the shadows. Every other Smasher was in the Stadium's Booth. Right now, the advanced technology would be changing the Stadium for the next match. Olimar and Lucas had just fought on the Pokemon Stadium. Smaller stages were better, in Olimar's opinion.

Pit noticed his friend stepping out of the elevator. He grinned, and flew over to meet him, stumbling a little as he landed.

"Hey, good match!"

"Thanks."

"Wow, you sound pooped."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm really hyper, which is bad. Well, I guess it could be a good thing, but I think I might crash, which would be bad-"

"Hey, Pit?"

Pit flipped down from where he had been floating. "Yeah?"

"Could you be quiet for like a minute?"

Pit's face fell. He nodded quickly. "Sure." He sat down on a bench.

Snake laughed quietly. Another hiss of technology, and they all looked towards the other elevator. Lucas stepped out, looking around the room. He started when he saw the three Smashers staring at him. He stepped out and went into his locker without looking at them or saying a word.

A beep sounded and April's voice came on over the intercom. "Alright, Pit and Snake, you're up. Please get your weapons ready, and step into the elevator in the next five minute. Good luck!"

Snake stood and went over to his locker. Weapons galore hid themselves in his suit, and Pit sighed and smiled at Olimar, who gave Pit a last wave as he stepped into another elevator leading to the Booth. Olimar held it for Lucas as he ran. They both gave Pit a sympathetic smile.

Snake huffed under his breath as he stepped into the elevator. April's voice came over the intercom as the elevator sped up. "Hello, Snake. Please stand still while this is sprayed." A hissing noise sounded, and a fine mist, lightly colored red, fell down and landed on Snake and his weapons.

"What this does is protects you from being injured. It will last until you lose your last life, or if you win. At that point it will wear off, and leave you vulnerable." She laughed quietly. "Not to worry though, I am sure you won't be attacked." The laughter died out as she realized who might. Snake frowned.

"Is she protected?"

"Peach?"

"Yes."

"Yes, she is. We have put up a shield around the booth, and everyone is searched thoroughly before entering."

"What about Chiarina? Has she been found?"

"Snake, I really don't think that this is the time-"

"Well?"

"No. Not yet."

"I'm sorry."

April sighed. The noise sounded funny over the intercom. "Snake, don't worry about her. She's faced worse. Anyway, here we are. Good luck."

Snake stepped into the arena to loud cheers. He looked around. He couldn't see the crowd. All he could see was the stage, it was the Battlefield.

He heard the announcer say his name and Pit's. The crowd cheered, and some people booed. He noticed Pit standing on the other side of the stage, arms going through movements of his attacks. Snake almost felt sorry for the angel. Almost.

He heard the ding announcing the beginning of the match. It was a three minute KO fest, instead of stocks which would be the Final Competition.

Snake planted a bomb immediately, then leaped up onto the platform above him. Pit flew up with surprising agility and began to slash at Snake with his swords, which Pit had unclipped. Snake Spinkicked him, and Pit fell right onto the bomb Snake had planted, exploding him upward. Pit recovered quickly, and stuck one sword into the ground and kicked Snake full in the face. He grunted, and swung out a missile projector. He aimed it at Pit, and smiled to himself when the crowd went crazy as Pit was flung over the side.

Three minutes later, the match was over. Pit and Snake shook hands as their scores were announced on the screen. Snake had 4 KOs and 3 falls, making his total one. Pit had 3 KOs and 4 falls; his total was negative one.

"Good match, Pit."

The angel smiled, wiping sweat off his face. "Yeah, thanks. You too."

"See you in the locker room."

The crowd was going crazy as Pit stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, he slid down onto the cold metal floor, putting his head between his legs. He had never wanted anything more than to win this one match, but he had lost. Pit sighed. _Ah, well_, he thought, _at least I tried my best_.

_Pit, you did fine._

His head snapped up.

_Palutena?_

_Yes, child. Do not despair, you did fine. You are the one leading my army, are you not?_

_Yeah…_

_Cheer yourself up, then! You have friends, a good house… everything. Do not dig yourself into a hole you can't get out of. Snake is a worthy opponent. You did fine._

_Thank you, Goddess. _

_Pit, this is a good chance for you. Do not waste this opportunity._

He felt better about himself almost immediately. She was right, of course. These would be the people he would consider his friends for the rest of his life. He should get to know them better.


	13. A Quick Swim in the Lake

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The sun was dipping below the horizon when the last match finished, which had been between Samus and Captain Falcon. The match had been furious, with someone getting KO'd every few seconds. Each had 15 KO's, so it ended in a sudden death. Samus took the win and waved triumphantly to the invisible crowds, who went ecstatic and began chanting her name, over and over. As Captain Falcon reappeared on the stage, she went over to him and shook his hand, talking with a smile on her face. They went to the elevators and the announcer stated the stats and said good night. The sounds of the dispersing crowd filled the air.

A few minutes later, Samus and Captain Falcon arrived in the Booth, quickly getting through security. Samus had changed out of her suit, and was back in her old blue outfit. They stood at the doorway, surveying the scene of lounging Smashers.

Peach and Mario were sitting next to each other. Peach head was on Mario's shoulder and she appeared to be dozing. Mario was quietly stroking her hair, staring out the window with a serious look on his face. Wario kept stealing wistful glances at them. Zelda was sitting on Link, and their quiet voices erupted with laughter every once in a while. Sonic, Pit, Toon Link, Lucas, Olimar, Ness, and Nana and Popo were sitting on the floor, playing a very intense game of poker. Wolf, Fox, and Falco were talking, their backs to the windows. Kirby and Meta Knight had found the chocolate fountain, and were mischievously putting drops of it on the sleeping Jigglypuff's head. Ganondorf, Snake, Marth and Ike sat at a table, not speaking to anyone, including each other. R.O.B, Luigi, Red, and the Pokemon were looking at the Leader Board, figuring out who they would be fighting tomorrow.

Samus laughed quietly to herself, and leaped over the back of the seats, plopping down in the seat next to Link and Zelda, who jumped.

"What's going on here, lovebirds?"

Zelda shooed Link to the next seat, taking his place but holding his hands in compensation. She smoothed her skirts. "You're in a good mood."

"No duh. I just won a match!" Samus pumped her fist in the air for emphasis.

Zelda patted her friend's shoulders, saying, "Good for you, but it apparently doesn't count in the Final Tournament."

Samus's fist fell. "Damn. Zelda, you just popped my bubble."

Zelda laughed, covering her mouth. "Terribly sorry."

"Humph."

Samus peered down the aisle at the sleeping Peach. "How is she?" she asked in a low voice.

Zelda bit her lip, and shook her head. "Fine, I guess, but exhausted. She slept fight through your match. Which I don't get. There was a lot of explosions going on," she said, raising her eyebrows at Samus.

Samus laughed. "I can't help it if all of my attacks deal with guns!"

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing April and Cadmon. He was wearing a suit, which looked extremely odd on his muscular body. April was wearing her uniform, and her pink hair was braided.

"Well, we are finished. Good job to all who brawled today. Usually, there will not be this many matches a day. At most, three." April said, looking around the room.

"If you have any weapons in your lockers, please retrieve them and put them in the slots above your lockers. Go now." Cadmon said, gesturing out the door. The Smashers who fought stood and filed out the door, talking with each other happily. April looked strained, and Cadmon was very jumpy. He had been out again when the assassins struck, and he believed it was his fault. So he had canceled every appointment he had to stay at the Mansion. Cadmon bowed and walked out behind them.

April said, "You all can leave when you want. See you at dinner." She turned briskly and followed Cadmon to the elevators.

Mario looked down at Peach. She was sleeping contentedly, her breathing calm and peaceful. He moved to wake her up gently. She rose up halfway, eyes still closed. "Peach, darling, time to wake-a now." She nodded and sat up. She stretched, yawning widely. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "Almost nine thirty." He stood and took Peach's hands, lifting her up. Her eyes fluttered sleepily. They walked out of the room, Peach barely awake. Link, Zelda, and Samus followed.

Snake sighed and stood, stretching until his back popped. "I guess that means get out."

Ike nodded and stood. Marth had his legs up on the table, blocking Ike's way. Snake and Ganondorf, amused, as Ike asked Marth to move his legs from his path. Marth nodded and let his feet fall. Only to trip Ike as soon as he stepped over them.

Ganondorf laughed and Snake raised his eyebrows. Ike picked himself up and dusted himself off. He turned to Marth. "Do you want me to break your face again?" he calmly.

Marth laughed menacingly, standing. Drawing himself to full height, he faced Ike and said, "You could, but then you would get kicked out of this competition, and when I return, I would have all your lands and possessions. Your father would be _disgraced_…"

Ike looked like he really wanted to let Marth have it, but instead he looked at the charts. "Well than, Marth, it seems tomorrow will be your lucky day. We are fighting against each other. First match." He turned and went to the elevator. The doors slid shut, leaving Marth, Ganondorf, and Snake in the Booth.

Snake looked at the brash young prince. Ganondorf laughed again. "Well, that was certainly the best entertainment I have seen all day! A death match," he said good humouredly. He clapped Marth on the back. "Good luck, prince. He looks tough."

The look on Marth's face was priceless. It was a cross between disgust that Ganondorf touched him and apprehension of the coming match. They crossed over to the elevator and went down to the Mansion in silence.

A teen was walking past with Captain Falcon when the door opened. Marth almost ran into her. She gave him a nasty look and rolled her heavily made up eyes before turning back to Captain Falcon. They were walking to the Garage.

Ganondorf looked at Snake, who shrugged. He didn't really care what was going on, as long as they stayed out of their room. Snake went to interrogate the man they had captured last night, and Ganondorf and Marth went to the Lounge before dinner.

Medina looked back at the men walking out of the elevator. As soon as they were all out, it shimmered and vanished into the tapestry. She faced forward again and asked, "Who are those guys?"

"Well, who do you think? Other Smashers."

"No dip. I mean their names."

"The one with the bandana is Snake, the red-haired one is Ganondorf, and the blue haired one is Marth. The first two are my roommates." He sighed.

"Don't like 'em, huh?"

"No- I mean, I guess not." An awkward silence filled the air in between them, until Captain Falcon asked Medina, "I know this sounds rude, but who are you?"

Medina sighed. She didn't really want to spill all to this dude, but she needed a good ranting session. She would just tell him the basics, she told herself as she pulled a purple strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Medina Cassanovitch, I'm April's daughter. So that makes Chiarina my aunt." Sadness filled her face for the slightest moment before the usual don't-mess-with-me-I-won't-mess-with-you face returned. "And Mom thinks it would be… _best_ if I stayed here for the year instead of going to my junior year of college."

"What major would you do?" Captain Falcon asked, curious about the hesitation but not pressing. He could see she didn't like to talk about what had happened.

"Music production." Medina said instantly.

"Let me guess. Rock music?"

She smiled, April's features coming through again. "Yeah. I wanna produce the next big thing. Not a one hit wonder, mind you. A real, classic, will-be-remembered-for-all-time group."

"Good luck with that."

"Um, thanks?"

He grinned and opened the door to the Garage. He turned to Medina. "Ok, we have one hour before dinner is served. So we won't go far. How long have you had your license?"

"One year a week from now."

He opened the roof, revealing a darkening sky, lit with the last light of the dying sun. He walked her over to the Blue Falcon and climbed in the co-pilot's seat. "Alright, go for it."

She exhaled, calming herself before she pressed buttons, sealed the doors, pulled her hair back and tightened a cap over her eyes. Medina smiled at Captain Falcon, made sure the exit window was open, and pressed the accelerator.

The Blue Falcon rose gracefully up, up, and up, exiting through the window and hovering a few feet above the roof of the garage. "Okay!" Captain Falcon was speaking through a headset through his helmet so the engine noise wouldn't interfere with the conversation. "That was perfect! I want you to fly her over to that lake right there. Gently!" he roared as the nose suddenly dipped dangerously low.

"Okay, sorry!" Medina was concentrating very hard on the Blue Falcon's horizontal position, and the lake where Captain Falcon was directing her.

And, in a flash, the Blue Falcon was sinking into the lake, water leaking in the cockpit.

"WHOA! Medina! Get us out of here!" Captain Falcon shouted, scrambling to seal the door before anymore water could enter. Unfortunately, he and Medina both were already soaked to the bone.

Medina blocked out the sound of water, Captain Falcon, and the hissing of the ship as water sparked an attraction that was sparking. Her forehead creased in concentration, she focused on the spot in the Garage where the Blue Falcon resided. With a bang that lurched both of them forward, the Blue Falcon, although considerably wetter than before, was, unfortunately, wedged in between the Halberd and an Arwing. The machines groaned as the Blue Falcon suddenly appeared between them. Sparks flew, and paint was scratched. With a hiss, the cockpit door slid open. Water poured out, followed by a laughing Captain Falcon and blushing Medina.

"Oh, my God. That was… _entertaining!_" Captain Falcon laughed. "How did you manage _that?_!"

Medina sighed, a faint smile playing on her lips as she replied calmly, "I don't know. I just do stuff like that."

Captain Falcon laughed harder. "Just do stuff like that," he said approvingly, clapping her on the back.

"Wait, you aren't mad? I just crashed your ship into a lake, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and it was entertaining! I approve. Grade A," Captain Falcon chortled. He then looked over himself and Medina. "Wow, we should probably go change before dinner…"

"That might be smart." Medina backed up and checked the landing. "Oh, crap, whose ships are those?"

"Urm, Meta Knight's and either Fox or Falco, can't remember. Why?" He moved to where Medina was standing, and crossed his arms when saw the Blue Falcon scraping against the two other ships. "Hm. I guess this means a B instead of an A."

Medina started laughing then, and couldn't stop until they were in the hall outside the bedrooms.

"Thank you for such a great lesson, Captain." She hesitated, then stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. He flushed, and stammered, "Uh, yeah, sure! Anytime…" She smiled and waved to him as he entered his room.

He shivered, and it wasn't from the fact he was still soaking. He straightened himself up and entered his room.

Snake was reading reports from his base when Captain Falcon walked in, dripping water over the rug. He looked up, bored. The only thing he did in response was to raise his eyebrows and ask in a monotone, "Should I even ask…?"

Captain Falcon looked himself over, then pondered. "Nah," he said, scanning the room for his other roommate. "Where's Ganondorf?"

Snake returned to his papers. "Don't know. Don't really care." At that moment, Ganondorf appeared from the hallway. He was looking at something on the floor, and asked, "Why is there water all over the…-?"

Ganondorf stopped when he saw Captain Falcon standing soaking wet and crossed his arms, asking, a smile on his lips, "What have you been doing, Captain? I hope it wasn't with that girl from the hallway?" He raised his eyebrows as Captain Falcon shrugged, taking off his helmet and goggles.

"Well, well, well. Just don't bring it in here."

Captain Falcon laughed, grabbing a change of clothes and darting into the bathroom. "Don't worry."

Ganondorf looked at Snake, who was still reading his reports. He sighed, and sat down, wondering what he had ever done in previous lives to deserve such roommates.


	14. A Message and Traitors

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Queen Daisy sat up in her throne, suddenly paying very real attention to the man in front of her. With her black silk gown and veil, she was very intimidating. Her turquoise eyes glittered, her brow furrowing. She stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?" she asked quietly.

The little man trembled. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, we were told only a few hours ago, and you were busy with State Affairs…" His eyes shifted to the sides of the court, full of silent courtiers and nobles. He gulped.

The Queen of Sarasaland sighed. She waved an impatient hand, saying, "It is not your fault. Thank you for telling me, Ghais. You are dismissed." When he had scampered out gratefully, she closed her eyes, the only respite she had time for.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and sat up, every inch a queen. The Queen turned to the herald standing next to her throne.

"Call in the pilot of the fastest messenger ship we have!"

Everyone was enjoying themselves, reviewing the day in the Great Hall. Dinner had not yet been served, yet from the smells coming from the kitchen, it would be as appetizing as anything Kirly and her apprentices had made so far.

A guard was leaning against a pillar outside when a sudden noise caught his attention. He straightened as a small messenger ship landed smoothly on the lawn. His head tipped curiously as a young boy ran out of the ship, clad in full royal regalia of Sarasaland. The boy noticed the guard and, accompanied by his own, ran to him. He bowed, and what he said sent the guard running to find a servant. The guard bade the boy wait as a servant hurried to tell April of the messenger.

Lyssa and Michael had just piled the food onto the table. Grilled pork with a mango glaze, steamed white rice, roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, French bread, salads galore, and so much more were haphazardly piled on the groaning table. As they made drink rounds, a servant rushed in, her hair disheveled and her cheeks flushed.

"Miss April, Miss April!"

April looked up. "Yes, Sara, what is it?"

"A message has just arrived from Sarasaland!"

Peach and April both froze, and looked at her expectantly. When no message came from the servant, April asked, "What is the message, Sara?"

The servant bowed, embarrassed. "My mistake, ma'am. An actual messenger has come. He is waiting outside right now."

"Bring him in!" She nodded and ran to fetch him.

By this time the whole table was looking curiously after the servant. Mario took Peach's hand, and waited. Kirly stepped out of the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes hard.

A few minutes later, she reappeared, tugging a boy of about thirteen or so behind her. He was neatly dressed in a black jacket with a cap on his short blond hair. A red pin with a large symbol, signifying a Sarasaland messenger, was pinned onto his the right side of his velvet jacket. He and his guards bowed low to Peach, Zelda, Marth, and then to April. He cleared his throat, and spoke in a loud, clear voice, free of cracks and shivers:

"Her Majesty, the honorable Queen Daisy of Sarasaland, is pleased to inform you that in three days time, she will make a pilgrimage to the Smash Mansion, with a small entourage of one hundred, composing of 75 guards and 25 maidservants. She comes to offer support and protection from our common enemy." He bowed again and stood, his hands clasped, waiting for a response.

He got one from Kirly. "Three days? Aiyah!" She looked around the room nervously, every out-of-place detail popping out. "This place is in no sta'e to gree' a Majesty!" She clapped her hands, and servants rushed into the room. "I need this whole Mansion cleaned by the time Her Majesty arrives in three days! No time wasted! Get to it, go on, get!" The room was filled with the noise of scrambling servants, and Kirly's shouted instructions.

April sighed, and said to the messenger, "Tell the Queen we shall be glad to welcome her, and we wish her a safe journey. Sara, please find them rooms for the night."

He bowed and thanked her, and smartly turned on his heel, the servant guiding them out.

Protests immediately started pouring out from several Smashers.

"This is ridiculous! We have come here to continue a tradition of fighters, not to get involved with court politics!" Ganondorf protested.

"I think it's a bit more that petty court politics," Peach said quietly.

"April, we cannot house one hundred more people!"

"Yes, we actually can. Wait, Lyssa, run after that boy. Ask him how long will she be with us." April turned to Ganondorf and said, "We cannot ignore a royal degree. If she says she is coming, she's coming. That's royalty."

He sneered and said, "Yes, we all know how annoying royalty can get." He looked pointedly at Zelda, who crossed her arms and said, "That wasn't _me._ That was Link!"

They both looked at Link, who put up his hands defensively. "I'm staying out of this."

Peach was thinking the proclamation through. She spoke up, "How can we fit one hundred servants and one Queen? Sure, the house is big, but not that big…"

"The technology here is incredible; we can put in some numbers and location, and the technology can put it up quickly and efficiently."

Peach nodded, thoughtful. "Alright. We need one big commons area for the soldiers, right across from the apartments where Daisy and her maids will stay. I say we build one right behind the mansion."

"That sounds good."

"Wait, if a queen comes here, then the… attackers would have a double target and would be more likely to attack."

"People with flashes would come, too." Popo shivered, remembering.

"Could she come in disguise?"

"How could you disguise a queen with a procession?"

"I don't know!"

"I think it's the only way. We need to inform her, but the messenger will probably stay until she comes and only then will he leave. That's too late."

Lyssa came back in. Above the din, she said, "He said she would probably stay here for several months at least."

Ganondorf huffed.

"Thank you, Lyssa. Bring them some food and drink. We need a runner."

"What I don't understand is why we can't just message her."

"Sarasaland prides itself on being technology free, for the most part. They wouldn't have phones and computers, and they wouldn't take messages if they did."

"That's really annoying."

"Who's the fastest?"

Everyone stopped debating and looked quietly at Sonic, who was unaware of the sudden attention. He looked up, spaghetti hanging from his mouth. "Oh, God. What?"

"We need you to run a message to Queen Daisy. Tell her the only way that is safe enough for her to arrive is in disguise. All of her guards and maidservants, too."

He sighed, slurping in the rest of the spaghetti. Everyone waited in silence. "Okay, fine."

April and Peach sighed with relief. Sonic stood up and stretched, saying, "When do I leave?"

_Leave for what? _April turned to face the doorway. Chiarina was standing in the Dining Room doorway, her face scrunched up in confusion from the chaos surrounding her. No one else had seen her yet.

April stood, and while Kirly and Medina (who had been standing in a corner watching with amusement) rushed to her sister, exclaiming.

While the rest of the Smashers debated every aspect of the situation, April and Chiarina had a talk.

_When did you get here?_

_A few minutes ago. I need to talk to you and Peach. Alone. Leave for what?_

_Apparently, the Queen of Sarasaland is coming for a little visit, to sum it all up shortly. And Sonic has to deliver a message to her in three days._

_April! In Sarasaland?_

_I know! But we can't refuse!_

_This is awful._

_I know. Welcome home._

They looked at each, a defiant look in their eyes.

Chiarina sighed quietly, shushing the cook and her niece. She backed out of the room.

_Where are you going?_

_I'm not ready for a confrontation just yet. Meet you with Peach outside after dinner._

_Okay. Chiarina, I'm sorry-_

_It's fine. We have a lot to talk about._ Even though Chiarina said it was okay, the look on her face told April otherwise.

April sighed, and focused on Sonic, who was receiving directions to Sarasaland from Peach, Mario, and Luigi. He nodded, trying to remember all of the details they were throwing at him.

"I have one more question. What are we going to disguise Daisy as?" That came from Snake, who had been quietly summing up the situation in his head.

A laugh came from Medina. He looked at her, for the first time realizing it was the teen Captain Falcon had been with.

"What?"

She stepped forward, her multiple piercings shining and her purple hair shimmering. She grinned at Snake. "I really enjoy this assignment."

April looked from her daughter to Snake. As soon as she realized what was going on between them, she shook her head. "No. Medina, no."

Medina stomped her foot. "Come _on_! No one would suspect a thing!"

Snake looked at her. "What? What do you have in mind?"

"Rockers. Piercing, colored hair, music, the whole nine yards."

As Snake contemplated, April turned towards Medina. "If you really think the Queen of a huge land would dress up as a rocker-"

"Actually, I think she would like that." Peach entered the conversation. "She's a tomboy at heart, not one for wearing dresses. As long as it's black, they would do it."

April looked to Snake, who nodded thoughtfully. "As long as their willing to do it, I guess."

Medina laughed triumphantly. April sighed and sat down again. "Sonic, you can leave after dinner. Medina, gather items the procession will need and give them to Sonic. Let's eat first."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach followed April onto the darkening veranda. As they entered a sitting area, Chiarina rose to greet them. Peach gasped and said quietly, "Chiarina! Oh, my God."

Chiarina bowed and said, "Good evening, Peach. Please, take a seat. I have a lot to say."

They all sat, and Chiarina took a deep breath and started.

"When the man kicked me out of the window, I landed in shadow, so he couldn't see me when he came out. I tailed him and his followers into the forest. A few hundred miles from here, they have set up a headquarters of sorts. It's an old mansion, much like this one. They call themselves the Brotherhood, and their symbol has been reappearing throughout the world since last March."

Peach unconsciously touched her wound.

"It's a curved triangle with an eye in the middle. Very simple, but effective. In at least thirty-four countries, it is regarded as the symbol of highest evil. I entered the headquarters as a servant, and what I overheard disturbed me. Apparently, they are planning another attack."

"When?"

"I couldn't hear. But I know who they are going to use to conduct it. A Count Hugh Jackson, does that name sound familiar?"

Peach shook her head, thinking. "He must be from Daisy's court."

"Also an advisor Kilper, and Ambassador Burius."

"Now those sound familiar. My father's favorite advisor, and Daisy's father's closest ambassador from our kingdom." She shook her head. "So many traitors. It breaks my heart."

"All three are apparently captains in this Brotherhood, and all are at Daisy's courts, serving as her personal advisors and trustees."

"If they are her favorites, then surely they will hear of her traveling to the Smash Mansion."

All three ladies looked at each other, horror sketched on each face.

"Oh, my God. They could kill her when she is traveling here!"

They all leaped up and ran into the Great Hall, where everyone was sitting.

"SONIC!"

He spun around, tripping on himself. "What what what?"

Peach bent down and whispered in his ear while the others exclaimed around Chiarina. She smiled and waved away their worries, assuring them she was fine. She looked at Peach, who looked at Sonic, who nodded, his face set with determination. Medina walked into the room, dragging a huge duffel behind her. She dumped it in front of Sonic.

"I hope you can carry one hundred pounds of clothes and make-up for seventy miles, dude."

He tested it, making sure he could. He shrugged, saying, "Easy. Okay, I'm ready."

One hour later, everyone was in their rooms, not necessarily asleep, watching Sonic as the blue blur raced to tell the Queen of the traitors.


	15. The Most Intense Match and Conferences

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Ike stepped into the elevator, his hands gripped around Ragnell. The roar of the crowd steadily grew louder, and Ike thought through his plan. Surprise, hit-and-run, finish strong. It was his trusted battle plan, and his father's before him.

As he strange red mist floated down to cover him, his heart rate started pumping, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had been looking forward to this match between Marth and him. Finally, after all these years, Ike could show the world how serious he was about the world of fighting.

The elevator door slid open, and the announcer called his name to the cheering crowds. Marth had already arrived on the stage, and was eyeing his opponent warily. He had evidently spent a sleepless night thinking (worrying, in Ike's mind) about the match. He looked at the stage. The Floating Stadium, with the crowds visible and the Booth glinting. He could see the outline of the Smashers watching him.

Ike and Marth stepped towards each other, acting like cautious animals, taking in every move. Link and Zelda were standing in the balcony of the Booth, enjoying the sun and air. Everyone else was inside, snacking and talking.

Zelda leaned on Link, tucking her hair behind her ear. "This will be an intense match for each."

"Yeah, no kidding. Especially since Ike punched Marth in the face." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

The horn trumpeted, announcing the beginning of the match. Neither of the Brawlers moved. The crowd started tittering, some booing at the delay, but Ike and Marth's concentration would not be broken. They started circling around the stage. A small puff of smoke, and a Capsule appeared in between them. Two pairs of eyes flashed to the small item, and then back to each other.

Marth got there first.

He launched it into Ike's chest, who flew backward. Marth quickly charged and attacked with Dancing Blade. Ike, his blue eyes flashing, retaliated with Aether, slamming Marth to the ground. As Ike leaped in the air to finish him off, Marth shook himself and rolled out of the way, and kicked Ike in the chest, launching him over his head. Marth jumped up and preformed Dolphin Slash in midair. Ike used the momentum from the attack to slide backward. He grabbed up a Poke ball as he moved. He chucked it at Marth's head. Marth saw the incoming projectile and quickly blocked, only to look up and see Deoxys looking down at him.

Marth gaped as the Legendary flew up and launched a Hyper Beam at the prince. White light filled Marth's vision as the attack landed dead on. He could feel the charge flowing across his skin. His limbs turned numb, and he didn't even try to stop Ike as his opponent unleashed an Eruption on him. Marth went flying off and the crowd roared praises and some insults.

Zelda and Link stared open-mouthed as the battle raged on at this intensity for the next five minutes. The crowd, however ate it up. At the end of the match, they were tied. One to one, and so it would end in a sudden death.

The crowd hushed, and the announcer stalled his play-by-play to watch the two teens calculate their final moves. They were so intense on each other, they didn't notice a Bomb appear. The crowd offered up hints, but to no avail. Zelda and Link gasped as the Bomb exploded, hitting them both and then sending them off the stage. As they disappeared, the crowd rose as one to their feet as they anxiously looked to the Scoreboard for the winning point.

Marth and Ike reappeared on the stage before the score had come on. They faced the screen, trying not to appear anxious or overwhelmed, but failing for the most part. The screen showed the referees watching the end again and again, debating. Ike stuck his sword in the ground and knelt, counting the seconds. It all depended on who managed to stay in the air longer.

Zelda leaned over the railing, with Link holding her belt so she wouldn't fall. Since she had better eyesight and reaction time then most of the humans, she saw the flicker of the score before anyone else. She leaned back and when Link asked her who won, she shook her head with a secretive smile and pointed.

The crowd screamed with delight, louder than they ever had. Zelda couldn't hear Link say with relief, "Ike! Thank the Gods." She saw his mouth move, but didn't hear any words. She inclined a pointed ear to him, and shrugged when he motioned, "Never mind." They watched as Ike stood and plucked his sword from the ground. He extended his hand to a disappointed looking Marth, who stood with his arms crossed and eyes lowered.

Ike cleared his throat, and the crowd held its breath as one. Marth looked up, his legs tensing and biting his lip. Finally, he took Ike's hand, smiling, and everyone breathed. The crowd then started up many chants, consisting of "IKE!", "MARTH!", "FIRE EMBLEM!", and "ENCORE!". Even as Ike and Marth both disappeared beneath the Stadium, the crowd's excitement did not die, and a few either extremely ecstatic or very enraged fans tried to storm the stage, to be stopped by the multitude of guards in their bright neon jackets.

Zelda and Link took hands and walked back into the Booth. What they saw surprised them. In every corner of the Booth, bets were being resolved. Fox handed Falco twenty dollars, and Snake was counting out rolls of five to give to Ganondorf. Even Mario, Luigi, and Wario were handing each other coins. Samus grudgingly gave Peach a fifty dollar gift certificate to Off Broadway Shoes and Nordstrom's.

Zelda went over to her friends, sitting quietly as Peach tried to tug the certificate out of Samus's unwilling hands. Samus finally relented, and Peach flew backwards, her crown askew. Zelda and Samus laughed as Peach regained her composure and lightly smacked Samus in the back of the head.

Samus spoke first, "That was probably the most intense match I have ever seen. Well fought on both sides," she said approvingly as she sipped at a Coke.

"Agreed. And that end- whew! My heart was pounding," Zelda pounded her chest. "Hey, where did you get that?"

Samus gestured behind her at a bar where Nana and Popo both grabbed at Sprites. Zelda looked, and stood to get something. She looked at Peach, "Do you want anything?"

"Hmhm. No, I'll stay off the sugar for now."

"Your loss," Zelda smiled.

Peach rolled her eyes before facing the window. She sighed. "It's so gorgeous out."

"No kidding."

"Let's eat outside today!"

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Zelda had come back with a virgin strawberry daiquiri in her gloved hand. "Let's do it."

Samus sighed, leaning back in her seat and resting her feet on Peach's lap. Peach looked at them, then extended her own legs and rested them on Samus's. Zelda looked between them, and then sat on the bridge Peach and Samus had created. They groaned jokingly as her weight settled down on their legs.

Falco looked over at the girls. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, you guys are cool."

Zelda glanced up from her drink to look at him. "You are just jealous of our amazing-ess, Flaco. Here," she patted the space next to her. "Come and stay awhile!"

Peach and Samus giggled as he shook his head and turned away from them. And then simultaneously groaned as Nana and Popo and climbed onto their legs.

"Hello, you two! How are you?" Zelda, who ignored Peach and Samus and hugged the little children.

"Good, good. We have Sprite," Popo said seriously, holding up his bottle.

"Hm. Is it good?" Zelda replied with as much seriousness, sipping her drink.

"No." Nana made a face and put hers on the ground, and climbed onto Zelda's lap, reaching for the drink. "I want to try yours."

"Ha, no let's not do that." Zelda extended her arm, putting her daiquiri out of Nana's reach.

"Can we please find some other seating arrangement? Please?" Samus practically begged, somewhere in between laughing and crying.

Zelda, still ignoring her friends, asked the Ice Climbers, "Since it's so pretty outside, we are going to eat outside for lunch. Do you want to, too?"

"Yes!" Nana cried. She slid off of Samus's legs, who breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned her attention to the pink shoes that were burying themselves in her stomach.

"Peach, your heels are hurting me!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I would move them, except I can't."

Zelda looked around, as if noticing them for the first time. "Well, I think you two have suffered enough. Come on, Popo," she said, picking up the little boy. "Let's get off."

Peach and Samus cried victoriously, letting their legs fall. Zelda quickly swooped down and picked up the Sprite before it could spill. She set all the drinks on a nearby table.

"Where are Marth and Ike?"

Zelda looked around, and motioned towards the elevator. "Coming up right now."

It was Ike and Marth, but to their surprise, they both looked extremely worried. Marth looked around the room, frantic. Wolf was sitting on a couch, flipping through the channels on a big screen TV, extremely bored. Marth and Ike ran to the couch, and Marth grabbed the remote out of his paw.

"Hey!"

Marth looked to Ike, and said, "What channel was it on?"

"Twenty three."

Marth gestured for everyone to gather around the TV. As he punched in the numbers, they all stood and walked over.

It was a conference of some sorts. It was taking place in the Throne Room of Sarasaland, and the Queen was present. She was sitting on her throne, and she looked pale and exhausted. She was speaking to the multitudes.

"-have been thrown in jail for the time being," she was saying, her voice rising over the reporters' as they scrambled for answers. "The treason of these three hurts me deeply, and my country. Since the assassination of my father, the Count, Ambassador and advisor have been installed in my services, as well as my trust. As far as I am concerned, they deserve nothing short of death. Unless they show me that they have renounced the ways of this 'Brotherhood', the punishment will be left in the hands of the General of the Sarasaland Army, be it service or death. As for me," here, she drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes, "I am sick, and so, I am traveling to my palaces in Chai. The court will move in three days, and I will follow. Court adjourned."

The reporters pushed forward with microphones and cameras. Queen Daisy waved a hand, and soldiers appeared from the sides of the room and started to push them out. Questions were thrown at them, but they were taught well, not a flicker of emotion passed over their faces.

Ike turned the TV off, and looked at Peach. "How is she going to manage that?"

"Handmaidens. Her personal maids, guards, whatever they need to be. All fifteen were chosen upon her sixth birthday based on their looks, weight and height. In other words, all of these girls look exactly like Daisy and can pass off as her for a while. They all swore loyalty to the Queen or die. She'll leave them at court in her place."

"How will everyone not figure that out? They can't actually rule, can they?" Marth asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"They were sent to Daisy on her birthday to be taught the same lessons as her. In essence, they are her clones."

"That's kind of freaky."

"It is tradition in Sarasaland. I was freaked out about it, too, when I visited."

They all looked at each other, until Popo yanked on Meta Knight's cloak. He looked down, and when Popo said he was hungry, they all trudged to the elevator, talking resuming to a normal level and Peach, Zelda, and Samus invited everyone to lunch on the lawn.


	16. Traitor Uncovered

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

They filed out of the elevator, chatting and congratulating both Ike and Marth on their tremendous effort in their match, Captain Falcon and Red leading them out. Peach, Zelda and Samus were contemplating where they were going to set up the picnic when they nearly ran into Snake and Wolf, who had been arguing about the best types of explosives. Everyone on front of them had also stopped. Whispers flew around the large, echoing room and Samus stood on her toes, annoyed. "What the hell? Why isn't anyone moving?" Peach peered around and over the other Smashers while Zelda darted forward to check it out.

What she saw surprised her. A lot.

Lyssa was slowly spinning in mid-air, unconscious. Her usually perfect brown hair was hanging down, covering her face, and her arms were tied together behind her back. Her head was lolling on her shoulders, and her dress was torn in several places.

It was dead silent now, the only sound the breathing of the Smashers and the unconscious girl in front of them.

The elevator door slid open again, and April, Chiarina, and Cadmon walked out, discussing something in low voices. April tittered at the backs of the Smashers. "Now, what is the hold up here?" She walked through the silent Smashers, and they moved out of her and her sister's way. As soon as April saw the slim figure in the air, her eyes got a strange glint in them and she crossed her arms. Chiarina sighed as April called, calmly yet with a strange undertone of barely controlled anger, "Medina! Please get in here, young lady. Now."

The door to the kitchen banged open as the figure in black and purple emerged. She had her hood up, and the shadow cast on her face couldn't hide the grin on the teen's face. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up." She took her hood down and looked innocently at her mother and aunt as they both glared at her. She titled her head to one side and asked in a sweet voice, "Yes, Mother dear?"

In answer, April pointed to Lyssa's circling body. Medina looked up at her for a few seconds, and then back down at her mother. "Oh. _That._"

"Yes, that. Please explain now."

Medina sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine. I was walking around, bored out of my mind, when I heard _her_ talking to someone, a dude, in the study. So I just listened at the door for a while and I overheard _her _talking about 'almost getting caught', and 'the Brotherhood is not strong enough', and random shi- crap like that. All of a sudden, there _she_ is, right next to me, and neither of us can move, we're so surprised. But then she attacks me, and she's absolutely crazy 'cause I overheard her 'secret'. But, I figured out that the tattoo _she_ has on her wrist matches the one that the blond princess now has. So I figured my actions were justified."

As she was talking, the rest of the Smashers gathered around Lyssa, staring at her. It was true; on her wrist, tattooed in violent shade of red, was the symbol Peach had on her arm. A triangle with lines curved out, with a strange rune in the center. Zelda inhaled sharply and Fox said with wonder, "So _she's_ the one who let the attackers in. I guess it's lucky we found her out before the Queen arrived."

April said quietly, "All right, Medina. Put her down."

Medina shrugged and a second later, Lyssa was released from the bonds holding her up and she crashed to the floor. The Smashers closest to her stepped back as she moaned softly and sat up, her knees still locked together. She was shivering violently and her hair was still covering her face. Chiarina was standing over her, arms crossed, and April said quietly, "All of you, go. We'll take care of this."

They left April, Chiarina and Cadmon standing above Lyssa as she started to sob, gently and quietly. Medina stayed close by, although no one noticed her now.

It was silent as they walked into the Dining Hall. There was no sign of Kirly or Michael. They filed in, one by one, and tried to not look at each other when they heard raised voices from outside the closed doors.

Peach looked down. Nana was tugging on her skirt, and she asked quietly, "Are we still eating outside?"

Peach smiled and scooped her up. "Do you still want to?" Leave it to Nana to make her feel better instantly, and get her mind off of... that.

Nana nodded with such seriousness that Peach laughed and said, "Alright then. Go tell Kirly." Nana scrambled down and grabbed her brother's hands. Together they pelted towards the kitchen, and soon, they heard Kirly booming voice telling Michael what to do.

Hesitantly, the chatter started up again. Peach, Samus and Zelda went into the kitchen to help with carrying all of the baskets outside; Wolf and Snake were arguing again, this time with Captain Falcon; Fox, Falco, and Meta Knight were trying to figure out how their ships got scratched and dented; and various other conversations filled the air with pleasant, but cautious talk. Only Ike was silent, thinking hard about something. They carefully strayed away from anything concerning Lyssa and the Brotherhood. One hot topic was when Daisy was supposed to arrive.

"Well, she gave the announcement today, so I give her a week or two."

"No way, she'll be here sooner than that."

"What do you think they'll look like? I mean, they are all dressed up like Medina is, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so probably a little goth-y. Is that even a word?"

"No, it's not, so stop trying."

"_Well._"

Nana, Popo, Peach, Zelda, and Samus came out of the kitchen, carrying two or three baskets of food each. They led the way outside, ignoring the complaints of Falco and Meta Knight, and taking the long way to avoid another confrontation with Lyssa.

The day was bright, full of color and sound. It was gorgeous, with the sun out and fluffy clouds providing the surrounding mountains with an amazing view. They settled on a hill not far from the mansion or the vast lake, and so when the sounds of a royal procession reached their ears, they all heard and all understood.

* * *

**MINDSPRING- Okay, so that was shorter than all of the rest. But I do think that this chapter pulls all of the rest together nicely. BTW, you find out exactly what happened with Lyssa and the Brotherhood when Medina overheard them. (CLIFFHANGER) Anyway, thanks for stickin' wit' it and don't forget to leave comments, questions, concerns... and whatever else you want. Au revoir!**


	17. Lyssa's Background

As the long, winding line of cars drew closer to the mansion, the music pumping from one of the open windows was clearly hard rock, making Nana and Popo cover their ears. The first car, an extremely nice sports car, black of course, pulled onto the long drive first. Peach stood, wringing her hands anxiously and waiting.

A chauffeur popped out of the drivers' seat, neat and trim in a suit. With gloved hands, he opened the door directly behind the passengers'. First a delicate hand appeared, with black, cut off gloves, followed by a black, long-sleeved shirt depicting a band called ACDC. Finally, a baby faced head with shoulder length brown hair emerged fully.

Peach couldn't help herself. She squealed, "Daisy!" and ran to the car, holding her skirts out of the mud's way. The brown head peered up, and a huge grin split across it. "Peach!" The stranger held out her arms and embraced her. Their excited chatter filled the air, and the music turned off.

The rest of the Smashers held back, save for Mario and Luigi, who went to greet their friend. As soon as Daisy saw Luigi, she smiled and stooped down for a kiss. Blushing, he obliged.

The tall woman who stood there was not the carefree princess Mario remembered from a few months ago. She had changed, and grown up quickly in the last months. Her face still had traces of the old, fun girl they knew and loved, but it was overshadowed by the seriousness and calm composure she had now. Queen Daisy was here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyssa was sitting in a dark room, waiting for the police squad. She sat in a dusty armchair, nearly sinking into it. Her eyes were wide, rimmed with red, and had a blank stare. Her white hands were clasped in her lap, her fingers every once in a while tracing the red mark she had never known was there.

Of course, Cadmon, April, and Chiarina didn't believe her. She had tried to tell them she didn't know anything, that she had somehow been tricked. When they asked her how, she had hung her head and murmured she didn't know how. With that, Cadmon dragged her to an empty part of the mansion, unused for some years. She didn't cry or fight back; she had willingly gone. She was a traitor, and she deserved every second of it.

She didn't move when she heard the procession arrive. She didn't move when she heard the Queen enter the castle. And she didn't move when the window opened and a man slid in.

He stood there, arms folded, looking down at the small, brown haired girl sitting in the overstuffed armchair. His red eyes glinted as he slowly took out a small, jeweled-encrusted dagger and laid it on her lap. She looked up, slowly, into his white face. She said quietly, "No."

He didn't move, either. Instead he muttered, "It is your duty, Lyssa. Do not forsake it."

"No. I will not. I cannot recall why you want this, brother. Or how you tricked me into doing this."

"Do not bother yourself with the past, sister."

"Then you should not, either! Brother, the execution of our father happened years and years ago!"

His slap sent her back into the chair. She did not cry out, even as she felt the hit smarting. His face was close to hers, his face scrunched with fury. "You will listen to me, Lyssa! Since Mother died, she left you in my protection!"

Lyssa met his eye, unafraid. "If I am allowed to say so, brother, you are not doing the best of jobs."

She pushed him away, and stood, walking to the window. The dagger fell to the floor with a dull thud on the thick carpet. She looked over the grounds of what had been her home for the last year. Now everyone in it despised her, and she couldn't even remember why. "I refuse to help you in this evil plot to destroy the peace of the world. You may tell the Brotherhood their unwilling spy has quit."

She turned to face her older brother. He still stood there, chuckling lowly. He opened his red eyes, "Oh, sister. You always had a way of making me laugh." His expression changed in a fraction of a second, from slight amusement to absolute fury. "You will not play games with me, sister. When I placed the spell on you to control you-"

"_What?"_

He meant for that to slip, she just knew it. A spell, of course. When Father and Mother and she had been captured for betraying the country, he had been away at school, immersed in the illegal arts of magic and sorcery. Of course he would know spells to control his little sister, who had absolutely adored him.

Until recently. She heard him muttering under his breath and knew he was going to cast another spell, whether to control her or show her what he had done.

_They were walking up the mansion doors. He was muttering in her ear, instructing her. "Remember, little sister. Your duty is to inform me of the princesses and princes comings and goings. Keep an eyes on everyone, and watch and be careful. The Brotherhood is getting ready to strike, and you shall be a part of history when it succeeds. I shall be waiting, sister." He melted into the shadows as she entered the door._

_Her fellow staff members were waiting for her. A large woman who would become her master, a young boy who would apprentice with her, a woman with pink hair and a bright smile, and a woman with golden hair and eyes, and a large tattooed man. She smiled endearingly at them all, and wondered if she would care in a few months about these people._

_Later that night, as she was getting ready for bed, she caught sight of her face in the mirror. Smiling at herself like all teens do, she turned this way and that. A heart-shaped face surrounded by glossy brown hair, wavy and braided in the traditional fashion. A small nose, pale ivory skin, and light blue eyes. _

_Wait a minute…_

_Doing a double take, she leaned in closer, her eyes widening as she saw black surrounding her blue eyes, a sign of dark magic cast on her. She shivered involuntarily, remembering her mother and her with the same eyes, years ago, to protect the family secrets that could have torn apart a kingdom._

With a startled cry, Lyssa was thrown back to the present. Looking around, she realized her brother was gone. The window was thrown open, with the curtains blowing with the chill autumn wind. She ran to the bathroom, wiped the thick layer of dust off a section of it, and then stared at her reflection.

A heart-shaped face, surrounded by glossy brown hair. Pale ivory skin, a small nose, and light blue eyes.

No black.

She had been fooled, tricked and cheated her entire life. Turning on the rusty sink with a furious twist, she scrubbed at her wrist, determined to rid herself of the mark that had condemned her. Twenty minutes later, when Cadmon showed up to escort her to the waiting police force, he found her there, her wrist red, raw, and clear of the sign. She turned and hesitated. He had a look of pure malice in his eyes, and she cried out, "Cadmon, please! Look at my eyes, I was tricked! Please!"

He grabbed both her wrists in one giant hand, and marched her out of the bathroom without looking at her. She hung her head, and relaxed. She needed to focus, she hadn't done this in a long time…

With a loud _crack_, Cadmon was left in the room, his hands around nothing, his eyes glinting angrily as he picked up a jeweled encrusted dagger with his sleeve.

* * *

**MINDSPRING- Dun, dun, DUN!! Ehehe... yeah... Anyway, you read, you like; you read, you review! Maybe? *rolls eyes* Thanks, guys!**


	18. Dare: Set a Trap

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"… it was so much fun, but a little over the top, you know? It was just… odd." Daisy broke off in giggles, and Peach smiled at her.

All the girls were sitting in room one, laughing at each other's stories and ignoring the loud thumps that came from the room next door. It was around one in the morning, and they had stayed up late, talking, discussing and chatting about every day, random things that made girls closer.

Daisy was in her pj's; yellow and gold boxers with a tank top and sweatshirt over it. Her face was red; it had taken a lot of scrubbing and make-up remover to get rid of all the black eyeliner and mascara Medina had provided off. Her nails were still black, however. She wanted them as a mourning reminder. As soon as she had arrived, Daisy had written a letter to her mother and sealed it with powerful magic only her mother would be able to undo.

Peach, Samus, and Zelda were also in their night clothes. Samus, the brave and daring girl she is, snuck into the kitchens and stole soda, candy, and chips and dip. Zelda had silently frowned over this, but dug into the snacks just the same.

Peach had made sure that none of them had a match the next day, and when she had returned with the thumbs up, they kissed their loved ones goodnight a little earlier than normal, and retreated to their room.

They watched several movies, no more than one chick-flick for Samus's sanity's sake, and laughed over stories and cried over hilarious things.

Peach and Daisy were absolutely inseparable. From the moment they had arrived, neither had left each other's side. After Falco had been 'smart' enough to make several dry remarks about this, he had earned himself several bruises.

Samus set her Coke down, her eyes shining mischievously. "Let's play truth-or-dare."

"Samus, that is so childish."

"You sound like Fox now."

"Oh, my God!" Peach leapt up, and ran to the bathroom. "I have to get that out of my mouth!" She scrubbed her tongue fiercely, only stopping when Zelda said, "The only way to get that out… is to be the first Dare."

Peach stepped out of the bathroom, arms raised. "Bring it, Zelda. Bring it." She crossed her arms defiantly.

Zelda grinned evilly, and Samus and Daisy burst out laughing. Daisy said, "That doesn't bode well for you, honey."

Zelda looked over Peach, her eyes narrowed in concentration, lips pursed, and said finally, "Alright then. I got it." She whispered it to Samus and Daisy, and their delighted shrieks told Peach she probably shouldn't have acted so brashly.

"You have to run outside with just your underwear on, make Fox and them open their door and then pose like this," Zelda stood and demonstrated, laughing as Peach's large eyes went even larger, and finished, "and then run."

Peach stood there, thinking it over. At last, she said, "Crap."

Laughing, they led her to the door, opened it, and froze, their amusement caught in their throats. The attitude dropped almost immediately.

Lyssa stood there, hand raised as if to knock. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she lowered her hand after a few seconds. It took only a few seconds for the Smashers to react; Samus grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, Zelda's magic was lighting the room, and Peach had grabbed her red heels off the ground, ready to strike.

Only Daisy noticed the look in the young girl's face. She said quietly, not breaking eyes contact with her, "Yes?"

Lyssa struggled against Samus; even without her suit she was still unbelievably strong. She said quietly, "I… I need to tell you something, misses."

Zelda said quietly, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I was tricked. Look at my eyes, no black at all anymore. I was possessed by dark magic." Samus looked to Zelda for confirmation. The Hyrulian princess's magic stuttered out as she walked slowly forward. After a few seconds, she nodded and Samus released her, closing the door. Lyssa took a breath, closed her eyes, and began to explain.

Ten minutes later, their eyes slightly glazed over, the Smashers and queen stared at her, mouths open. Lyssa wrung her hands anxiously, watching them watch her.

Daisy spoke first. "I believe her."

"What?"

"Daisy, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Daisy! She was going to murder you!"

"No, she wasn't. Her possessor was. Not her. I believe her."

Lyssa exhaled and dropped to her knees. "Thank you, miss. Thank you."

"Alright then, Lyssa. What do you need us to do?"

She stood again, her eyes glinting, obviously thinking hard. "Help set a trap for my bro… him."

Samus sighed, and said, "Alright, fine. As long as we get to stop this annoying terrorist group, I'm in."

"Me, too."

"I shall help as well."

An awkward pause followed, and Lyssa dipped a slight curtsy, and left. Zelda sighed and turned to face Peach. "So does this mean you get out of the dare? Because that was a pretty good one, if I do say so myself."

Samus laughed as Peach chased Zelda around, dodging the snacks and trying to hit her with a pillow. Fox later stormed in, extremely pissed, and Peach got to do her dare after all. He left immediately, his face bright red.

They talked into the morning, ignoring the call of duty Lyssa had sent them, and were drop dead asleep by five. They didn't wake until noon.

* * *

**MINDSPRING- Ok, I tried my very best to make this chapter like the first few ones. I think I did a fairly good job, too. Yay! Eh... anyway... Don't forget to review, si vous plait!**


	19. The Final Battle

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Three weeks later, the plan was all set, Lyssa was back in favor (somewhat), and the rest of the Smashers were in on the plan.

Today was the last day of the Tournament, the final, which was Samus versus Snake. It was midday, hot, and not a cloud in the sky. Peach had been defeated by Wolf, and Zelda was knocked out of the Tourney by Red. Mario, who was standing next to Peach, had made it far, only to be defeated by Ganondorf, who was later cut out by King Dedede. (He hadn't been too happy about that one.) Link, standing behind Zelda and holding her waist, had been defeated by Mario.

Everyone else, besides the two fighting, were out on the porch of the Box, waiting and ready. Nana and Popo were getting their third Sprites, and Pit, Meta Knight and Kirby were having a contest, to see who could fly up the longest without stopping. Wolf leaned over the railing and sighed. It was so hot today… But the good news was this was the last week of the Brawl season. They would all be leaving a week from Friday, tomorrow.

Samus stepped out on the platform, burning up in her suit. She waved blearily to the screaming crowds. Snake appeared on the other side of the stage, and nodded grimly to his screaming fan girls. He looked down and rolled his eyes.

Peach smiled at Mario and said, "Isn't this exciting? Samus is so close to winning!"

"Don't count Snake out, darling. Even though he's a newcomer, he has some pretty good skills."

Peach shrugged and twirled her parasol in her gloved hands.

The match started of with a bang. Literally. Snake threw a grenade at Samus, who dodged it and fired shot after shoot at him. He expertly leaped up to the platform above, planted a bomb, and when Samus appeared, kicked her onto it. She flew through the air, but just barely grabbed the edge. Snake took care of that problem quickly, and as he threw his box off of him, he watched Samus fall to the ground below, only to be stopped by the force field that picked her up and transported her back to the stage.

Since the Tournament was a stock-battle, this battle would end only when Samus or Snake lost all 50 lives. By the time a half-hour passed, Zelda had cracked open a book, leaning on Link who was sitting on the bench. Peach was sipping on a Pina Colada, leaning over the railing, and had a glazed look in her eyes. Fox, Wolf, Falco, Captain Falcon, Marth, and Ike were all playing poker, occasionally looking up to see the score. Nana had fallen asleep on the bench, and Popo was close behind. Pit, Meta Knight, and Kirby were ordering dinner, and Mario stifled yawns behind his hands.

Snake had just gotten a Smash Ball and was aiming his grenade launcher when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ship. The one that Lyssa and Chiarina had shown them was approaching, and fast. Choosing quickly, Snake moved his aim from Samus to the ship. He pulled the trigger.

Amid the screams of the horrified audience as the grenades exploded over their heads, Snake leapt forward, grabbed Samus, and shouted in her ear, "It's them! The Brotherhood! Get ready!"

She understood immediately, and while Snake fired the rest of his grenades at it, she stood next to him and fired her gun at the ship.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Smashers looked at each other and froze. "What is happening?" Link said slowly, squeezing Zelda's hand worriedly. She sat up, her ears pricked as the roar of an engine boomed across the stadium. The screams of the audience mingled with it, and the sudden rush of bodies rushed forward down below them. Nana and Popo woke with a start as the rest of the Smashers jumped from the platform and down to the stadium to join Snake and Samus.

Those two had just extinguished their last rounds of ammunition when a large plethora of items appeared, and Snake looked up from the stage to see Medina at the Control Station, pressing all of the item buttons and making them appear for their use.

April and Chiarina were already taking control of the mob, and were moving them to a safer place quickly. It happened rather quickly, because the way people got in and out was by huge teleportation pads. As soon as they all were gone, Chiarina leaped from where she and her sister were to the stage, landing in a fighting stance. April teleported to her side quickly. They both pulled out sharp scimitars.

The thirty-five Smashers and two Caretakers stood side by side, weapons out and ready.

The ship's engine grew louder by the second, and soon the entire sky was filled with the fleet of the Brotherhood. With a low groaning noise, all of the guns slowly pivoted to face them.

_Crack!_

Seven sleek ships appeared over the horizon, with Meta Knight's huge ship carrying out the rear and the faster one in a formation. They shot across the sky, then split at the last second and started shooting down ships at an amazing rate.

Deafening cracks and gunshots filled the air, and Lyssa appeared out of nowhere, and shouted, "They are going to drop down forces in about three minutes. They'll come from the east and west wings, and some will drop down here. Queen Daisy has already rallied her troops, and they should be here any minute now. My broth- The leader of the Brotherhood is easy to spot, he has bright red eyes and pale white skin. No, he is not a vampire, Ness! So, target him, but he will be heavily guarded, and even when they are all down, his abilities to fight are unbelievably well sharpened. Here they come!"

With a loud cry, and a stampede of thundering feet, hundreds of men appeared from the stadium doors, brandishing weapons of all sorts. As the swordsmen raised their swords to meet them, everyone dodged falling and flaming pieces of ships.

It seemed to happen in slow-motion, when the swordsmen rushed to cross blades with the Brotherhood men. It was Link, his face calm and composed, who raised his sword first and slashed at the other man. With a cry he went down, bleeding from the shoulder. As his weapon crashed to the ground and he followed, his allies raised up a cry so loud, it shook the metal and plastic of the Stadium.

In a rush, the final battle began, and with it, the fight for control of the old kingdoms.

… _Some time later…_

_The scene is one of a battle fought to the death._

_Bodies of men lay around the stadium, and only one of the Smashers' allies lay fallen._

_Lyssa Siu._

_Her own brother, her own flesh and blood, had cut her down in front of their eyes._

_He lay among the dead as well._

_A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity. Proverbs 17:17._

_Fin._

**MINDSPRING- So there it is, the last chapter of this story. *cheers* I think that this ending was the only way to end it; one of my difficulties is writing strong emotions. And, honestly, for a story that originally had no plot, I think this turned out very well indeed. But enough about me! Onto you, the dear readers! Did you like love it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? Leave your thoughts in reviews, please. And also check out my profile for polls and stuff. Thanks for sticking with this, and, as always, DFTBA!**


	20. Epilouge

**MINDSPRING- Alright, alright. You win. Here it is, the **_**real **_**ending to ****A New Beginning,**** which so many people wanted. The final battle, for real this time. Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review. :) I listened to a song called **_**My Last Breath **_**by Evanescence for this, to get the mood right. But be warned, because of that, it is really gory… Not even kidding guys, this is **_**bloody**_**. Worse than Stephanie Meyer's description of Bella giving birth, I think. I warned you. I'm sorry in advance. **

Ike woke again, for the third time that night, drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. The moonlight was slanted on his pillow, giving everything a strange glow and not helping his nerves at all. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were haunted, but at least this time he hadn't woken up screaming. Ike could not get the image of the battle out of his head, the blood, the gore, and Lyssa's limp body in his arms…

_He ran, ran straight to the heart of the huge mob that was screaming for their blood, and raised his sword. In the second before he swung to kill the first man he came to, he saw himself reflected in the hard brown eyes, sword raised and face contorted in a harsh battle cry. He felt no emotion as he drew the sword back and plunged it deep into the man's chest. He was impassive as the dark blood instantly flowed, heavy and ghastly, from the deep wound. He felt no remorse as the man opened his mouth in surprise, and terror, and screamed. Ike stood above him, his eyes and heart colder than the steel they stood on as blood trickled from the man's mouth, and with a final heave, pulled his sword, now wet and glistening blood, out of his chest. The man crashed to the ground, dead before his unseeing eyes were closed. _

_All around Ike, the battle was raging, blood was spilling, and anguished cries of men filled the air. Ike looked up to see an Arwing playing a vicious game of cat-and-mouse with one of the Brotherhood ships, and Meta Knight's ship easily destroying a small fleet with one large blast. Ike gripped his sword harder and grimly smiled; this was not going to be a very fair fight._

_He looked to his left, and saw Marth, Link, Pit, and Ganondorf all lined up, blades out and ready. Ike vaguely registered that Ganondorf had never used his sword before now, not even for the Tournament, before his next enemy appeared. This man looked more experienced with his weapons, and he smiled wide, like an animal about to attack, whipping two razor-sharp long swords around his body before they started to circle. As cries of pain and small victorious yells filled the air, Ike and his opponent stared at each other, waiting._

_Ike heard it before the man did. An explosion, following by a hissing and groaning sound, finally followed by the sound of something very heavy, falling very fast. He looked up in time to see a huge piece of groaning metal from a Brotherhood ship burning and twisting in mid-air, straight towards the group of swordsmen. Ike, his heart pounding from the adrenaline, screamed, "RETREAT! NOW!" At the top of his lungs. Luckily, they all listened to him and jumped back immediately. As they backed up, hands still clutching bloody weapons and ready for an attack, eyes hard and jumping from face to face, the ship crashed into the first wave of the Brotherhood soldiers._

_The groans and whimpers of men being slowly crushed by a burning piece of metal is something Ike never wants to hear again._

_As those men slowly died, and their cries faded and their bodies stopped twitching, a loud cry of hatred from their fellows rose up among them, and for the first time Ike felt fear knotting his stomach. The ship had completely blocked their view of the remaining thousands, and Ike felt vulnerable, unsafe, and completely and totally alone. He gripped his weapon tighter, and looked back to where the rest of the Smashers, Lyssa, April, and Medina included, were holding off the other advancement of enemies. _

_Ike saw Peach, Zelda, and Samus tag-teaming, backed up to one another as they slashed, kicked, and shot at men who advanced on them, thinking girls easy prey. He smiled sarcastically, thinking _That's the last lesson learned for them_. The Smashers who could use projectiles, like Luigi and Ness, were standing behind them all, shooting and aiming over heads. Another explosion from above; two Arwings had just come out of a double attack on a large transport and were spinning through the air, expertly dodging the pieces that flew from what had once been a well built ship._

_Now, it was all quiet on the western front, the western side of the stadium where the swordsmen were holding up the front lines against the much larger, but less coordinated opponent. The air hissed with apprehension, and as Ike glanced around him, he knew the others felt it as well._

_Link murmured, his eyes not leaving the fallen ship, "They're planning something."_

"_Doubtless," Marth replied, resting the tip of his sword on the ground and kneeling next to it, hands still on the hilt._

"_I bet those fools are planning to scale the ship," Ganondorf laughed darkly, sarcastically. "They do not realize how hot that metal will be. If they try to ascend in, they will be burned rather badly." He grinned again, and the strange glint Ike saw in his eyes, he realized with a lurch that Ganondorf thought this all a joke, and was taking a sadistic pleasure in the awful killings of these men. Ike shuddered and turned to face Pit._

"_Pit, do you think you could fly up very fast and see what they're doing? It's quiet, way to quiet for my liking."_

_Link immediately faced Ike. "Too dangerous. If they have weapons, he could easily be shot out of the sky."_

_Marth, still kneeling and facing the ship, bowed his head and murmured, "It'll be what they expect. If that ship could just hold them there until Queen Daisy's fleet arrives…"_

_Ike nodded, although he felt angry at being so harshly denied, and they stood, waiting. The ship piece was huge, molted and burning, the paint hissing off. It covered the entire length of the stage, completely cutting off the attackers. The sky, once so clear and blue, now was dusty and smoky, difficult to see through but not to hear. The sounds of a ship exploding and then falling echoed in their ears, and as they crashed somewhere unknown, Ike felt a pang of pity for just that reason: that the pilots would die unknown, like so men here, now…_

_Chiarina appeared next to him suddenly, and Ike said, surprise in his voice, "Chiarina! Are you all right?"_

_She was acting extremely odd, bent low in a fighting stance. Her pupils were dilated, and she was panting, clutching two red swords. Her hair spilled into her face, and she was sweating heavily. She did not appear to hear him, and was apparently holding a conversation with her sister, because at that moment April appeared next to her and said loudly, "Her troops have come! She's sending in the Air Force to assist the pilots and to bomb those bastards." She nodded over to the east front. April then bent and touched her sister on the shoulder, whispering something in her ear._

_Chiarina straightened and said suddenly, worry and fear on her face and in her voice, "Where's Lyssa?"_

_A still came over them all, and turning around and around to find her, Pit suddenly said, "No time! They've breached it!" With a cry, lifting up his swords and flying up a few feet, he cried, his voice ten times stronger and louder than ever, "__**Troops! Move out!" **_

_A vision of his goddess, Palutena, appeared before them all. Cries of shock and disbelief rang out as she lifted her hands and waved them, disappearing as soon as she had appeared. A thousand small angels flew down from the heavens, and from over the edge of the stadium as the Brotherhood blasted apart the ship with dynamite. The cherubs, shouting insults and distractions at them, dropped rocks and pieces of burning ships onto them, raining on the,, almost turning the sky black. _

_With an almost animalistic screech, Chiarina leapt forward, swords raised, and met the oncoming soldiers, alone. Ike quickly shook himself out of the shock and moved to follow her. The rest of the swordsmen and April followed._

_For at least twenty minutes, the fighting did not stop, nor the bloodshed. The sounds were still thundering in the sky; ships being blasted apart, shots, crossing of blades, steel on flesh, grunts of effort, battle cries and rallies, and the awful, awful sound of men dying were all Ike could hear. Finally, the men started to thin, while the bodies of the dead began to pile. Ike turned and saw that the eastern front was the same, and with a start he saw Peach. She was sobbing uncontrollably, unused the violence and brutality of war. She knelt in the middle of it, pooled blood soaking her skirts and turning it red. No one noticed her except for him._

_That was when he started feeling pangs of horror and regret._

_Ike was brought back to his fight when a large man tried to lope his head off. Luckily Ike ducked, kicked the sword out of the way, and slashed the man's stomach open. He turned, sickened, before he could see the outcome of what he had just done._

_Finally, the welcome roar of a thousand fresh soldiers was added to the mix of sounds, and Ike looked up to see Queen Daisy's men storming the remaining Brotherhood. Those that were not already killed were herded onto ships waiting to take them to a high-security prison for the rest of their lives. The dead silence of a battle hard fought descended on them all like a heavy cloth, and no one made a sound. Ike began to think that it was over, finally it was over, and he smiled tentatively at the others, and they returned it back. All were still jumpy, and leaped a foot at the slightest sound. They turned to walk back to the center of the stage, and to meet with the others halfway. Lyssa saw them coming and smiled, and waved._

_That was the last thing she would ever do._

_At first, it just appeared as though she had frozen in that position to make them smile a bit more, but as the red circle began to appear where her belly-button should be and her eyes slowly widened in pain and looked down in disbelief, they stopped. A sharp point grew from her stomach, and more blood oozed out. She gave one last final, "Oh," and collapsed on the ground. _

_Ike, his heart hammering and his mind screaming, saw the man with malevolent red eyes standing over the body, grinning evilly. And the next thing he knew, Ike was holding Lyssa in his arms as she breathed her last, and the headless body of the man was just a few feet away._

Marth touched Ike on the forehead, worried immensely. Mete Knight stood on the bed, a damp towel pressed to Ike's forehead. He wasn't responding to their efforts to bring him back to the present, like he had been for the last few days. They were leaving tomorrow, and Ike had not spoken to anyone since the battle.

Marth knew it had wounded Ike deeper than anyone could have ever imagined, straight to his heart and soul. That blank look on Lyssa's face, which Ike had been reflecting in his eyes, still haunted everyone, but not as much as it had Ike. Marth bit his lip and sighed.

He leaned back and shrugged at Meta Knight, who got nimbly down from the mattress. Ike's eyes closed, and he fell back on the pillow, saying to the surprised but extremely thankful pair, "I'm getting better. It's a process. I'll get better."

Marth nodded, even though Ike couldn't see anymore, and looked out the window where the moonlight was slanted on a white marble grave in the back of the garden, surrounded by flowers and notes, and small gifts. Even from here, Marth knew what it said by heart.

**Sacrifices for peace are man's greatest victory. **


End file.
